My little nations: Politics is magic
by Pepsi-Rabbit
Summary: The nations have been transported into Equestria! Is this one of England's spells backfired, or does Celestia have a bigger plan for them? *GerIta, UsUk, PruCan, ItaPie, muti Nations X Ponies, T for cursing* COVER DRAWN BY ME !
1. Welcome to Ponyville

**Hell yeah. I totally just went there.**

**I have other projects I should finish, but I'm on a pony kick and there aren't a ton of these out there. If this was a sandwich, I'd have the bread. The start and end. I have no idea what's in the middle. 8D**

**Everyone in this is a Brony (male pony body) except for Italy and Canada. (they'll be actually ponies. So female bodies like the main 6)**

**If you have an idea for their cutie marks, please let me know! (I only know what Italy's will be.)**

**Warnings: Human names used, cursing, pairings including GerIta, UsUk + PruCan, and cupcakes. *shivers* BEWARE THE CUPCAKES!**

**Read + Review~**

* * *

><p><em>Scheiße..my head. Why is it hurting so bad? Verdammt, did I get drunk again?<em>

He slowly opened his heavy eyes. Everything was fuzzy. When things came into focus, he found that he was lying on the ground in a field.

_A field..? ugh..bruder must have had something to do with this.._

He went to get up, but that was when his eyes noticed some things. He had never seen this field before. This was not German territory. The other thing he noticed, was that everything seemed to have more color like a cartoon. Was that even possible? Or was he still drunk? Then the most noticable thing hit him.

His hands were missing. Instead he had hooves.

_What the...?_

After checking himself over, he realized he was no longer human. He was...a pony? His coat was a military green, his hair much longer but still it's bright blond color. He didn't care for how his now longer hair hung, so using his hoof, tried his best to smooth it back to the way he liked it. He was highly confused about the entire thing, but part of him told him that he was still drunk. Ever so carefully, he took a step forward. It was easier than he would have thought!

Before long, he was moving a slow gallop. He wasn't used to the new legs, but it would due until he found out what the hell was going on. He had expected walking on all fours would be hard, but already he had a natural feel for it. His icy blue eyes looked around the field he was going through.

Everything seemed so peaceful and colorful. What magic land had he woken up in? To find everything at peace, and himself as a pony? If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't like being stuck on all fours, he could get used to life like this. No work to worry about, or wars to fight.

As he walked, he spotted something in the distance. A small town. Again, not one he knew of. He knew of every single town in German territory, but as realized earlier, this was not his home. As he got closer, he noticed other ponies. Some were flying in the air, other casting magic with the horns on their heads. The hell was he?

Another pony suddenly collided with him, knocking him over.

"Verdammt! Watch it!" He shouted, turning on who had ran into him. It was a brown pony with light stra colored hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. There was a cowboy hat placed atop her head. On her back was a sack filled with apples, and her side...did it have the picture of three apples on it?

"Woah! Sorry 'bout that sugar cube! Hey? I don't think I've seen you before. Who are ya?" She asked, collecting herself and walking over. He thought for a moment, actually forgetting for a moment. His head was still pounding from whatever had happened before waking up here. After an awkward pause, he remembered.

"Germany." He replied. She held out a hoof.

"Please to meet ya, Germany. I'm Applejack." Germany awkwardly held out his own hoof and Applejack shook it. She circled around him, inspecting him.

"Looks like you ain't got a cutie mark yet," She commented, poking his side. Germany huffed and backed away from her.

"A what?"

"A cutie mark! Shows off yer talent and all." Applejack pointed to the three apples on her side.

"I'm parta the apple family. Good at apple bucking." He didn't ask what she meant, since every part of this made no sense at all. She waved for him to follow and she began to walk. He followed, not knowing what else to do.

"So, Germany, when'd ya move in to Ponyville?" She asked. The green pony stopped. So this place was called Ponyville? Applejack seemed nice, perhaps she knew a thing or two about what the hell was going on around here.

"Can you answer me some questions?"

"Well sure!"

"And promise not to find me crazy?"

"Sure,"

Germany sat down, not wanting to try and walk anymore. His legs were already hurting since he still didn't entirely know how to use them. He explained about waking up in the field with no memory of the night before. He explained about how he had been a human and now he was a pony. Applejack listened, nodding the entire time.

"Well, perhaps my friend Twilight Sparkle could help ya. She knows a thing or two 'bout humans." AJ began walking again, and Germany followed. He didn't like feeling utterly lost. Wasn't that Italy's job? He was suppose to protect the younger, keeping him out of harm and-

"Scheiße! Italy! Where is he?" He exclaimed suddenly, making Applejack turn around quickly. She cocked her eyebrow and Germany sighed. It seemed like here no one knew who he was, or of the nations. Speaking of nations, could the others be here too? If he had ended up here, surely someone else had arrived as well? Could England's magic have done something?

Germany sighed, hanging his head in defeat. There was no way he'd be able to find them even if they were here. Applejack shrugged and began to lead him once more to her friend's.

* * *

><p><em>Why is my bed so hard..? Urgh my head...wait, is that a breeze? Damn America must have left the window open..<em>

Slowly, his green eyes opened. He lay on the ground in the woods. Large trees stretched before him, cutting off the light. Where was he? Struggling, he tried to stand up. But he found that he was on all fours much to his surprise.

_Shit. Did my magic backfire again?_

Nearby was a small puddle. Carefully, he wobbled over to the clear water. Peeking in, he gave an irritated sigh. He was a unicorn. His mane was a sun blond and hung messily in his face while his coat was a light brownish white. His bushy eyebrows were still there...bushy as ever.

Unfortunately, he knew exactly where he was. He was in the Evergreen forest in Equestria. He had zapped himself here once before, but he forgot how to get back. Best thing to do would be find Twilight again. She had helped him before, perhaps she could help him again.

The pony began to trot towards the entrance of the forest. When he finally was out, it didn't take long for him to spot a small yellow pegasus. Finally, someone he knew! Letting his legs go into a gallop, the pony ran over to her with a smile.

"Fluttershy! Thank god!" She looked up from the small white bunny she was helping.

"England? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your home."

England stopped and laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I somehow popped back in. Can you take me to Twilight?" She nodded and began to lead him. A thought came to his head, what if he brought other's here somehow? Perhaps it would be best to warn Fluttershy.

"Uh, I might have brought others here. If anyone shows up randomly without a cutie mark and have names like mine, please send them to me." England said, trotting slightly in order to keep up. White Fluttershy didn't fly, she was hovering a few inches off the ground, making her faster than the unicorn. She gave a nod and looked back at him.

"Can you still use you powers?" England stopped and focused on his horn. He imagined the magic flowing out of it and lifting the rock by his hoof. There was a sparking sound and some smoke, but the rock lifted. England smiled and let the rock fall back onto the earth. He still had it.

They walked on in silence until they reached town. Something passed through England. It felt like one of the other nations were here. He had no knowledge of it, yet he could feel it. If that was true, did the other nation feel his presence?

"England darling! Why ever are you back?"

He turned to see a white pony with curly purple hair walking over to them. He remembered this pony well. Her name was Rarity and she seemed to be the most like him. At least with being proper. Rarity didn't give him a chance to answer because she was poking his side with her hoof.

"Still no cutie mark I see, I bet I can help fix that."

England sighed. He _really _didn't care about his cutie mark. All he did care about was finding the other nations he might have sent here and going home. Even if there was no war here, he'd rather be a nation. These ponies would live and die, but he would continue living. That was, if he went home.

God did he hope he could get home!


	2. More nations appear

**I'm loving my own story so much. 8D**

* * *

><p>Books flew off the shelves rapidly and opened in front of them. Pages turned, showing no answers. The read books were then tossed to the side in a pile. The two frantic ponies continued to search.<p>

"It's gotta be here! It was here last time! I remember the book clearly! I was one that came from my world, in fact it was the one I normally use. _'A nation's guide to Black Magic'_ that's the book I know it!" The brownish white exclaimed.

The purple unicorn paused in her flipping and gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh well, after you left Iggy, I kind of cleaned out my library." She said with a faint smile. England let out an angry shout and fell on his face. He had come to Twilight in the hope that she could help return him home, but now that they knew the problem, the book of answers could not be found.

What had she done with all those books? Perhaps they went back to Celestia. If that was the case, they could easily get the spell book back and send him home. It would take perhaps a week or two to get the book back from Celestia, but England wouldn't mind being here. What little searching they had done was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Without even looking, Twilight used her magic to open the door. The two ponies continued to search through the books.

"Uh, Twilight? I gotta new pony here who just moved in and- England?"

The British pony turned to see Applejack in the doorway. He gave a smile and waved, then went back to searching the shelves. Surely this book was around here somewhere! Twilight had a large selection of books, so even if that spell book was indeed not here, there should be another one like it!

"What're yall doin' here?" She asked, amazed and shocked to see the brony here once again.

"I think I teleported here on accident. I also might have brought some other nations with me." England explained, standing on his hind legs in order to reach a book that his magic couldn't get since it was stuck. AJ was silent before she spoke, as if understanding something.

"Aaaaah. That makes sense now! England, do you know a Germany?" Applejack asked.

The Brit turned around. Germany? Was another nation actually here? Sure he would have preferred America, but at least someone was here with him! He nodded and AJ chuckled.

"Found him wandering inta town. Had no idea where he was. I'l take ya to him." She offered. He eagerly followed. It would be so nice to see a familiar face. Well, as familiar as he could get in the world of Equestria. Applejack lead him down the road a bit to a tree. She looked around curiously. England did as well. There wasn't anyone here.

"Now where in tarnation did he scamper off ta?"

* * *

><p>Germany watched as Applejack left for Twilight's house, which was pretty much a giant tree. He sat down under the shade of his own tree and sighed. Would he ever get home? While he would never admit it, he actually feared not seeing Italy again. He always seemed to make the day a bit better.<p>

If only he could see his bouncy friend right now. Italy would most likely enjoy this place. He could imagine it now. Italy bouncing around as a pony and asking if they could never leave this wonderful world they had fallen into. But that wouldn't happen. Germany had fallen into this world, but not with Italy.

There was a flicker of hope in his chest. Could Italy have been dropped into this world too? Germany then felt the hope leave. This wasn't a real world, he was drunk and was imagining all of this, or dreaming it. Italy wouldn't be here.

But even as he thought this, there was a giggle from not far away. The German pony turned and saw a pink pony bouncing extremly high while laughing. Behind her trailed a white pony with short brown hair. The wings on the other ponies back fluttered, but were useless since the pony didn't fly and had to run after the pink pony.

"Pinkie Pie! Slow down! I-I can't keep up!" The white pony complained. Pinkie Pie just laughed and looked over her shoulder.

"You'll have to move faster than that if you want any cupcakes!" She teased. At once, the wings fluttering uselessly moved faster and the white pony started to rise into the air. Germany couldn't help but notice that this pony was also missing the cutie mark that every pony seemed to have.

The white pegasus fell onto the ground when its wings gave out. Sadly, the pegasus landed on its face in the dirt and began to cry. Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and went back to help the smaller.

"Italy! Are you alright?" She asked, helping the pony up.

Germany's breath caught in his throat. Could that really be his Italia? Now that he was paying more attention, he could see the curl on the side of the white pony's head. He took in a breath and shook himself of.

"S-Si..I wish Germany was here.." He said sadly as he trailed after Pinkie Pie, who began to bounce away again.

He could not just sit there any longer, despite what Applejack had said. The green brony got up and galloped after the duo. He was amazed at how fast Italy was running as a pony! Why couldn't he show this speed when they trained?

"ITALY!" He shouted, as he got closer. The pegasus stopped trying to fly and looked around when he heard his name.

"ITALIA!"

Finally, they saw each other. Germany continued to run until he was right in front of the Italian. They stared at each other for some time, wondering if this really was the other, then they did their best at a hug. It felt so good to hold Italy again after thinking he would never see him again.

"Hey! You are you?" Pinkie Pie asked, bouncing over to the duo.

"I've never seen you before, and I know eeveryone in Ponyville! Did you just move here? Where'd you move from? Oh hey! Do you know Italy? He moved here too! I was going to throw him a welcome party, but I could throw you one as well! I'm Pinkie Pie," She said, stopping her bouncing and holding out a hoof.

Germany shook it, still keeping close to Italy. He had found him once and he planned on not having to find him twice.

"I'm Germany. I do know Italy, he's one of best friends." The German informed her. Italy suddenly glomped him, pinning him to the ground in a hug.

"Yay! Doitsu said I'm his best friend!" He exclaimed laughing. A large weight had been lifted from the German's mind. He wasn't alone. Italy was here too. Now there was only one problem left to solve.

How the hell do they get home?


	3. Sonic Ameriboom

**This chapter was indeed fun to write, even if it is mostly dialogue. Even though I do have a beta for this, I like my betas to read through it quickly. So I'll still be self-betaing like always until they reply~ (note: my beta didn't check this chapter)**

**Read + Review**

* * *

><p><em>Shit my head..dude this totally sucks!<em>

_S_lowly, he opened his eyes to find himself on a cloud. He stood up and looked around, amazed.

_Dude! Where the hell am I?_

He chuckled to himself when his mind registered that he was on a cloud.

"Dude Britain! The Hero's on a cloud!" He shouted, giving a slight jump. His laughter died down when he found himself alone on the cloud.

"Britian? ...Iggy? Where are you?" He turned around in a circle, searching for the man. There was a flash and he almost fell off the cloud. His blue eyes spotted a bright rainbow in front of him, and it was still going. He spotted a flying blue pony with rainbow colored hair.

Was the end of the rainbow..coming out of its ass? Weird. The pegasus pony turned in her flying and shot straight towards him. He let out a shout and fell backwards, but somehow didn't pass through the cloud. She landed in front of him with a smirk.

"Seems I caught you off guard with my awesomeness~" She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Shit, not another Prussia!"

The pony cocked her eyebrow and looked him over, then laughed.

"Your a laugh! Never met a pony like you! Name's Rainbow Dash. You are?" She held out her blue hoof.

_Pony? I'm not a pony, I'm a na-_

His blue eyes looked over himself and a startled yelp came from his throat. He was a tan pegasus with yellowish brown hair. Despite being a pony, he still had Nantucket and his glasses, which actually relaxed him a slight bit.

His mind relaxed when he realized this had to be one of England's pranks. He was the only one who had the magic to be able to turn him into a pony.

"Name's America." He replied, trying to shake the hoof. Rainbow Dash circled him as if inspecting him.

"You're a weird one, America. I've never heard a name like that, and what language were you speaking?" She questioned.

"Er..English? Just like you are?" America was highly confused at her questions. Didn't she know of the United States of America?

"Not that! That fancy stuff you were talking, you know, when you called me a 'Prussia'. What was that?"

The colt laughed. She didn't know what a curse was! Oh the fun he could have with this pony!

"It's a curse, don't you curse where ever we are?" America asked, stretching out his wings. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Oh no, that sounds like something Zecora deals with. I'm leaving curses with her!"

The blue pony flapped her wings and took off into the sky. When America didn't follow her, she stopped flying and looked back at the colt.

"Aren't you coming?" She questioned.

"If I come, I'll fall!" He shouted back. Rainbow Dash laughed and flew around in a circle.

"You really are a laugh, America! I've never met a pegasus that couldn't fly! How lame!"

America felt something spark inside of him. No one calls him lame! He was the United States of America after all! Wealthiest country of them all, and independent too! Even though he had no idea what the hell he was doing, America stretched his wings out and started running towards the end of the cloud.

He began to flap his wings, praying that somehow he would fly.

"I'm not lame!...I'm..."

America leaped off the cloud and began to fall. He snapped his wings down hard and let them flutter. He remembered how Rainbow Dash had been flying, so he tried to copy her movements, and soon he was soar up into the air towards the blue pegasus.

"I'M THE HERO!"

He flew right past her. The force of his flying made her fall backwards spinning. America looked back and much to his surprise, he had a trail just like Rainbow Dash did. Instead of a rainbow following him, it was the colors of red, white, and blue.

Damn that patriotism catching up to you, even if you're in a world you've never seen! America turned and flew downward towards the blue pony. His speed was increasing and he could feel his mouth being stretched by the wind, the water coming out of his eyes as the air stung at them. How fast was he going?

The pressure was building, and something seemed to be forming in front of his hooves. He felt as if his body was flattening, then suddenly,

**BOOM!**

America was shooting forward faster than he could ever think of. Finally he was able to stop himself, and keep himself at a slow hover. He looked back up to where Rainbow Dash was. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped. America followed her eyes and his own jaw dropped.

Right where he had felt like he had exploded, there was now a circle like thing that was colored brightly of red, white, and blue with yellow stars dotting it. America flew back up to the blue pegasus.

"Yo dude, the hell is that thing?" He asked, pointing at what he had created.

"...I-It's the Sonic Rainboom...but...but how is that possible? I'm the only one that can make it!" (A/N if your an MLP fan, you better know what that is!)

"Well it's not a rainbow, so I call it, the Sonic Ameriboom!" He chuckled some more, then elbowed her, making her snap out of her trance.

"By the way, where am I?"


	4. Ameriboom causes pony gatherings

**I promise you, I've been working on this. I wanted it done before break was over, but things popped up and when I finally had time to work on it, I was forced to bed. I am so sorry for making you wait! Also, thank you all for your suggestions! But some of them I can't use. I'm doing the impossible: trying to unstereotype them while using stereotyped characters.**

**Like, I'm not giving Italy a white flag because he retreats. I want something literal like he has a plate of pasta since he makes amazing pasta. Something they can do. Their cutie marks are their talents, not what they like.**

**Possible Pairings: GerIta, PruCan, UsUk, RusLat, AppleDash, ItaPie, IggyJack, FlutterCan, Rainmerica, one-sided Gerity**

**Read + Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

The black colt's head shot up to the sky when he heard the explosion. A large ring of red, white, and blue with yellow stars stretched out in the sky. Could that have possibly-? He looked at the smaller pony next to him that was shaking because of the noise.

The smaller pony was a cream color and his hair was a brownish gold. His hair curl stuck out, looping in the middle. His glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. The black pony himself was black with silvery hair that hung in his face. There was also a small yellow chick that made its nest in his silver hair.

"P-Prussia? What was that?" The smaller asked, hiding behind the black pony.

"It looked like something your bruder might have made, Canada."

"W-Why do you say that?"

"Red, white, and blue."

The smaller pony nodded. Prussia inhaled and exhaled, then started walking towards the explosion or whatever the hell it was. Canada trailed behind, keeping quiet the entire way. The only time Gilbert remembered he was when Canada fell behind and ran to catch up. When he caught up, he gently grabbed the Prussian's tail in his mouth so that he didn't fall behind again.

They walked for some time before coming on a small town. There were other ponies here, unicorns, pegasuses, and other earth ponies. As they entered, two ponies caught Prussia's eye. Well, three really. One of them was a bright pink and was bouncing up and down. Behind her was a white pegasus with short brown hair that flew a few inches from the ground with a smile. Trailing behind the both of them was a green earth pony with blond hair that was slicked back.

The green pony was trotting in order to keep up with the other two. When he looked up and opened his eyes, Gilbert knew at once who it was. He had seen those bright blue eyes almost everyday for years. Could that possibly who he thought it was? Only one way to find out. Forgetting Canada, Prussia galloped over to the three.

"Yo West!"

The green pony's head turned and the white pegasus hovered next to him. Now that they had stopped, Prussia was positive that the white pony was Italy because of the very noticeable hair curl.

"Bruder?"

Prussia halted in front of them and puffed out his chest.

"Your _awesome _bruder~"

Germany rolled his eyes and used his front hoof to pin Italy's tail to the ground so that he wouldn't fly away. The Italian continued to try and pull away from his hold.

"Doitsu! We might loose Pinkie Pie!"

The German sighed and let go. Italy flew off faster than Gilbert would have expected. Ludwig nodded to the both of them and galloped after the younger nation. Prussia followed them, pacing to a slow gallop. Canada stayed behind him the entire time, still holding onto his tail.

Prussia could now see a bouncy pink pony in front of all of them. She was bouncing higher than he would have ever thought. Then again, everything here was more than he ever thought. The Prussian was still trying to understand where he was and what was going on.

So there were four nations here currently, all of them ponies. Could there possibly be more? Gilbert took in the town that they were walking through. To tell the truth, it wasn't that bad. The ponies were working in the different shops, hoping to make enough money to get themselves by.

_Just like the people in our world.._Prussia thought to himself. _If this place is like our world, is there war here too? Do they have ponies that are the personifcations of important places just like us? _

While the others (Germany) thought that this was some kind of dream, Gilbert knew it was real. Why, he had no idea. It just felt so real. Perhaps it was also that Canada was here, and people were actually seeing him. Well, the ponies were. Germany and Italy didn't even seem to know that Canada was here.

Gilbert watched his bruder gallop after the flying Italian. His eyes were focused on him, making sure he wasn't ever out of his line of sight.

_Bruder's always protecting Italy. Does he have something for him? _Prussia then looked back at his own little pony. _I care for him, and I don't want him to get hurt._ _It'll be my job to protect Mathew while we're here. It's a big job, but I'm willing to do it._

Prussia gave the Canadian a faint smile, hoping that he wasn't too scared. Canada returned the smile, then latched back onto his silver tail. Gilbert picked up his pace when he realized that they were falling behind. Another question tugged at his mind. Did the others see the explosion?

"Yo West!" Germany didn't take his off of Italy and simply gave a nod of his head for his bruder to go on. "Did you see the explosion? I'm thinking Ami Land made it."

"Then we'll have to head that way. Feli? Can you ask Pinkie Pie to take us that way?" Ludwig called to the younger. He nodded and flew to the bouncing pink pony. They talked, and Italy pointed to the sky with his hoof once or twice, then they started to head for the outside of town.

If America was here, who else might be here?

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

The British brony's head turned so fast his neck almost snapped. Bright in the sky was a large ring of red, white, and blue with yellow stars stretched out in the sky. Applejack took a few steps forward, inspecting the sky for something, most likely Rainbow Dash.

England narrowed his green eyes and tried to find the blue pegasus, but spotted a brown pegasus with red, white, and blue trailing behind him as he flew. Without waiting for the country pony, he took off running towards the explosion. There was no doubt in his mind that the person who caused was America.

Surprisingly, the source of explosion was much farther from Ponyville than England had expected. He continued to run for five minutes, and even then he hadn't reached the cloud where the two pegasi where sitting together. How was he suppose to get America's attention?

He was a unicorn, not a pegasus. Iggy couldn't fly up there and get him after all. England silently cursed his pony body, yet he knew there was no way he could possibly change it. There had to be some way to get America's attention! Arthur tried to think of ways to summon him. What would get America's attention and only his.

_Wait! That's it! _England skidded to a halt and smirked. He cleared his throat, then spoke loudly like he would at a World Conference.

"Oh no, someone has spilled a large amount of hamburgers on the path! Who ever could eat them all?"

America was already flying towards him when he said hamburgers. He was flying so fast, that he knocked the Brit onto the ground when he came in for a landing. Alfred skidded to a halt and looked aroudn excitedly. His wing feathers still ruffled since he didn't give them a change to lay down.

"Yo dude! I don't see no hamburgers! All I see is-" He cut off when he looked at the unicorn that was starting to get back on his feet.

"IGGY~!"

America tackled him onto the ground once more. England coughed as dirt was pushed into his mouth. He used his magic to levatate the American off of him.

"Get your ass of me you bloody git!"

Of course, the young nation was laughing. He rolled around in the dirt, unable to stop laughing as he looked at Arthur.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"DUDE, YOU'RE A UNICORN."

"You're a pegasus."

America coughed, stopping his laughing, and sat up. He shuffled his hooves in the dirt quietly.

"Point taken.."

There was the sound of hooves and both bronies looked to see Applejack galloping towards them. She skidded to a halt and took in a few breaths. The cowpony laughed and looked at England. "Geez, you sure can run! Oh hey, who's this?" Iggy smiled and walked over to America's side. It was so good to know that he was here. Arthur didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't see Alfred again.

"This is America, or Alfred F. Jones." America shook AJ's hoof when she extended it. He seemed to know what he was doing in his new pony body. Applejack looked at America, then to England. "Should we be headin' on back?" She asked. Arthur nodded and the cowpony began to walk back.

America flew a few inches off the ground just like Rainbow Dash would. Before long, said pegasus had joined them on the walk back. She hovered next to Applejack, whispering quietly into her ear. Depression slammed into England as they walked.

Sure he had America and Germany, but what if they never went back? While it didn't look like it, he actually liked being a nation. Knowing he had people who would support him all the way with their lives until the very day he took his last breath, seemed to fill him with pride. It was what helped him keep his head high every day.

But here in Equestria, there were no citizens that supported him. Here he was just a pony lost in the large sea of color that no one would ever take notice to. If only somehow he could get home, if only he could find that spell book, if only he knew that everyone was safe.

If only.


	5. This is a chapter title

**Derp. Sick and depressed since the weekend's almost over. **

**Read + Review~**

* * *

><p>"Look! It's Applejack and Rainbow Dash! Hey guys!"<p>

Pinkie Pie bounced forward and nearly knocked into them. Applejack laughed as she tried to get the bouncy pink pony off her. The cowpony looked and saw the small group that she had gathered.

"Looks like you found nations too, Pinkie." AJ commented, pointing with her hoof to the small group. England looked and saw Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Canada. A small group, but a welcoming one. He gave a laugh and galloped over to them.

"You're all here!"

"No thanks to you," Germany growled at the Brit.

"You don't think I caused this do you?" England asked, surprised. All of them nodded.

"HOLY SHIT."

England turned his head to see Alfred staring at his hip. _What is so surprising about his- oh my god._ Arthur blinked his eyes a few times, trying to register what he was seeing. All of them had been left blank when they were teleported here. Their flanks where the cutie marks go were a blank canvas. But here America stood, a yellow star on his flank that had red, white, and blue trailing behind. In all honestly it looked like Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. Only more American.

"What the hell is this thing!" Alfred exclaimed. He poked it with his hoof a couple of times, then looked at his other flank and yelped. "IT'S ON THE OTHER ONE TOO!"

England chuckled and headed over to the American's side. He poked the star, which made Alfred jump back in suprise.

"America, this is a thing called a cutie mark. All ponies have one, except for us."

"So why the hell do I have one!" America shouted. England rolled his eyes and walked away from him and over to Germany and Italy. The German seemed highly worried for the younger nation, who would flutter a few inches into the air, only to have Ludwig pull him back down by the tail.

Arthur did a head count of every nation that was here. Germany, Italy, Prussia, America, himself, and Canada. How had they gotten here in the first place? Arthur hadn't brought them here, so what did? Did Celestia perhaps send them here for something?

England suddenly remembered something and turned to Applejack.

"Hey, can't Spike send letters to Celestia?"

Applejack nodded and sat down on Rainbow Dash's tail to keep her from attacking the laughing, cocky America. Arthur nodded and turned back to Germany.

"Alright, I know where we're going. We're going to Twlight's house!"

* * *

><p>"..and Italy and Germany will be bunking in the farm at the Apple Family's farm."<p>

Germany casted a worried glance over to his brother, who returned it. Both of them had younger nations to protect, and neither of them entirely liked their housing arrangements. Prussia and Canada would bunk with Rarity in her shop, America and England would stay at Twilight's tree, and Italy and Germany were headed to the Apple family's farm.

They could have gone with Pinkie Pie, but something about that pony just creeped Ludwig out. Already, Germany knew that somehow, someway, Italy would become terrified in the barn and try to sneak in. After wards, they all split up and Applejack let them back to the farm.

Ludwig looked at the barn as they arrived. It seemed large a cold, but now being a pony, it seemed kind of nice. Italy hung close to his side, obviously uneasy about the barn himself. AJ lead them inside and showed them two beds that had been made up of hay and blankets.

"Here are your beds, sorry 'bout them being makeshift. Didn't know yous was coming and all."

Germany thanked her and she left. It was getting late and he was tired from the entire day. Lots of things had happened after all. He had woken up as a pony, feared that he would be alone, found everyone else, and now was sleeping in a barn.

He moved the top blanket on his bed aside with his hoof and laid down. Before he covered himself, he looked over and saw that Italy had already gotten in his and had fallen asleep by himself.

_Well, at least Feliciano isn't scared._ Ludwig thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes.

The last thing he needed was for dear little Italy to be afraid of the world they were in. It was highly possible that they weren't ever going home, at least, not at the rate of success they were going at. Germany prayed that England would find a way to send them back.

Ludwig slowly nodded off of to sleep, thinking about his homeland and the life he had left behind.

* * *

><p>Germany opened his eyes when a hoof poked his shoulder. Already, he knew what was going on. Back in their world, this was something common. Ludwig opened his eyes to see the face of Feliciano staring right back at him.<p>

"Doitsu? I'm scared..."

He already knew what Italy was going to ask. So, he nodded and rolled over so there was more room in his makeshift bed. Italy smiled and snuggled down next to the German. Germany pulled the blue blanket overtop of them, making sure Feli got most of it.

"Grazie~"

"Kein Problem."

Feliciano snuggled closer to him and sat his head down on his hooves. It wasn't long before Ludwig could hear the younger nation asleep. His breath had slowed and his body seemed to relax more. He cared so much for this boy, and even in this world, it was his job to protect him.

Ludwig let himself sigh as he rested his head on his own front hooves. Something good better happen soon to make this better.

Little he knew something would happen the next day.


	6. The start of day 1

**Temporarily fell out of my love for ponies, (le gasp!) but it came back when I watched videos on youtube of Pony cosplayers. Sorry for the slow updates~**

**Read + Review**

* * *

><p>"-and so I request the return of the book at once. No, cross that out. Immediately. Yes, that sounds that better."<p>

America blinked open his eyes at the noise. Everything was fuzzy but he could feel the warmth of the British pony pressing into his side. Arthur was trying to whisper, but he was doing a terrible job at it. Alfred yawned and stretched his wings out.

England stopped speaking and looked to the younger when he woke.

"Oh hey, your awake. I'm sorry, did my voice wake you?"

Alfred shook his head and nuzzled his head into his shoulder. Arthur chuckled and looked back at the purple dragon writing on the scroll.

"With the return of the book, many nations can return to the world where we belong. I would like to ask if you could keep me and Twilight informed of recent events until I am able to send myself and the others home. Thank you in advanced, England." America stood up and stretched out. England's eyes drifted off Spike to the waking American.

America walked away from England and over to the mirror. He looked at himself in his pony body. His wings were small and thin against his larger frame. How did they keep him up when he flew? Arthur got up and walked over to the American and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to get us home as soon as I can."

"I know you are..."

There was the sound of a loud bang and both ponies looked over. The letter burned and disappeared out the window in the flaming green swirl. Spike coughed a few more times and looked over at them. He gave a slight chuckle then turned and left the upstairs room.

"England, does he know?"

"No, no one does. Only you and I."

Alfred sighed and gently licked the British pony's cheek. They stood in the silence for some time until America looked over at the time. "It's ten. We're suppose to meet everyone soon."

Arthur slipped a book carrier onto his back and put two different books in there. One on magic and one on the history of Equestria. Until they had the book back, they would be holding a class for the nation. Basically a short meeting that would teach them some history about the land they were in.

"So you're actually going to hold a class on this crap?" America asked, trailing after him as he walked around the room, collecting supplies.

"Well I'll be bringing up at the meeting for whoever wants to learn. We know everything about History, but in this world we are lost as new borns. They need to know what they're dealing with, America." The unicorn trotted over to the door and used his magic to open it. Alfred went first and Arthur followed him. They headed into the main part of the tree, then out the front door.

They continued on in silence. The only sound was England's hooves hitting the ground. (Since Alfred was fluttering a few inches above the ground) England and America then headed down a small dirt road that would lead them to the apple farm.

They had agreed to hold meetings there since it would be large enough for everyone. In little time, they reached the farm. Arthur looked around curiously as they got closer to the barn. There wasn't anyone around. Weren't they suppose to be meeting the group soon?

America flew ahead of England and opened the barn door. He wiggled around as he made that noise that told England he was looking at something cute.

"D'aaaaaaaaaaw~! Iggy come see this~!" The British pony followed and poked his head through the door. At first he wondered what America had found, but then he saw it. There were two makeshift beds made out of hay and blankets in the back of the barn that Applejack had made for the bunking nations.

One of the beds was completely empty, and in the other one was Germany and Italy. Feliciano was completely asleep, resting his head on his hooves and Germany had his head resting on the boy's shoulders. England had always wondered the relationship between them. Were they like him and America?

Quietly, the two of them entered the barn and headed over to the sleeping Axis members. Arthur gently shook Italy awake and America tried to wake Germany. Ludwig woke and seemed to scoot closer to the Italian when he noticed the Allied ponies.

"Hey, relax dude! We're here cause we planned a meeting." America said with a laugh. Germany seemed to remember the meeting and began to wake the Italian himself. After some mumbles, he finally got up with a yawn.

"So what exactly are we going to talk about?" Germany asked, shifting his position so that Feli could lean on him.

"I want to start a class on the history of Equestria." England replied.

"Ja, that could be good. I wouldn't mind knowing a thing or two about where I am."

England looked over his shoulder to see America fluttering near the window.

"Man, when is everyone getting here? I'm bored!" He exclaimed. The meeting was at noon, and it was - England looked at the clock in the barn quicky- currently ten.

"Well, we're actually two hours early-"

He was cut off by the outbursts of America and Germany.

"WHAT THE HELL ENGLAND!"

* * *

><p>"Are you coming or not?"<p>

"Yeah..I'm coming.."

He trailed behind Prussia slowly. Mathew had slept pretty well in the beds Rarity gave them. He was glad that she was being nice to them, and that she could actually see him. Canada wondered how his brother would take to the idea of being in this world.

There were in fact no burgers in this world. When Canada saw ponies eatting, their sandwiches were made out of grass and flowers. Not meat and cheese like his brother liked. Another thought hit the boy, one that concerned his likings.

Was there maple syrup in this world? Were there pancakes? Surely there had to be pancakes here! If Pinkie Pie lived a sweets shop that sold things from candy to cake, there had to be pancakes!

"Prussia? Can we get something to eat?" He asked. The albino looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Of course we can. I'm a bit hungry myself."

"Uh..you..you haven't seen a place with pancakes have you?"

"Hm...no. No I haven't. Rarity?" He looked to the white pony that was walking with them. She thought for a minute before replying.

"Can't say I've seen a place that sells them. We can still make them, but its rare."

Canada stopped in his tracks at her words. _No. Pancakes._ The two continued on, leaving Mathew behind. _No pancakes. England said we might be here for a very long time, perhaps forever. I can't live here if there's no pancakes! _

Mathew had a sudden idea. If they made cake, then Pinkie Pie had to have a kitchen! Perhaps, perhaps he could show them how to make pancakes! Yes, what a wonderful idea!

"Uh, Gilbert? You go on ahead. I wanna go see Pinkie Pie."

The Prussian looked at Rarity, then back at Canada, but found the pony already running off towards the Sweets shop. Mathew's legs took him as fast as they would go. In his head he started going over the recipe for his homemade pancakes.

Before he got there however, he ran into Fluttershy. The shy pegasus had Angel bunny with her like normal, but on her back was a white polar bear. Canada looked at this bear with confusion. It seemed so familar, yet why couldn't he remember? Those small eyes, that muzzle, he'd seen it before...

"Mr. Kumajiro!" He exclaimed, galloping over to them. Fluttershy looked at him surprised.

"You know this bear?"

"Yeah. I've had him for a very long time. I didn't know he followed me to Equestria!"

"Who are you?"

"Canada~"

The fact of Kumajiro not remembering him didn't lower his mood, it only lifted it. That bear was the only person that truely knew him, he just didn't know Mathew's name. Fluttershy smiled and helped the bear off her back, who then crawled onto Canada's at once.

The feel of the soft white fur on his back felt so good. That was one thing about this world he wouldn't have liked if he had to stay. No pancakes, and no Kumajiro. Now that he had his bear, it was bearable. If he was able to make pancakes in Pinkie's kitchen, he could actually live here.

"So Canada, where are you going?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"I was going to Pinkie Pie's. I want to try to make pancakes."

She smiled and the two began to walk to the shop. They talked to each other the entire way. Who knew Fluttershy was just like him? She was so quiet, yet she was caring for every creature she came in contact with. It looked like he had found the pony who he could actually become friends with.


	7. Never gonna give you up

**Yays! It's snowing like crazy here! So, I have no where to go. I'll probably have the next chapter soon. Oh! Also I'm soon getting Rainbow Dash and Derpy Hooves shirts! Though they'll still need to be 20% cooler.**

**Read + Review~**

**ENJOY THE PRUCAN FLUFF!**

* * *

><p>The sun was already high as Gilbert arrived at the Apple family's farm. Mathew hadn't returned to his side after running off in town. He assumed that he was with Pinkie Pie, or had gone ahead of them and was already at the farm. Even so, he was still uneasy with the Canadian's absence.<p>

Rarity pushed the door to the barn open and let Prussia go in first. Gilbert saw America flying in the air and doing tricks, trying to find something entertaining to do, and England reading a large textbook. In one of the makeshift nests was Germany and Italy. The Italian was still asleep and Ludwig laid by his side, watching Alfred.

"Yo West! Seems like you have a thing for Ita, Kesesese~!" The Prussian laughed as he walked over to them. His bruder rolled his eyes, then looked back at America.

"He got tired and fell asleep again. He didn't want me to leave him since he thinks I'm warm or something."

America laughed and dive bombed Gilbert, then flew back up into the rafters. "Feli actually started crying when Germany wouldn't listen!"

Prussia chuckled and looked at the sleeping Italian. It was painfully obvious that Italy loved Ludwig. Anyone with eyes could see that. Gilbert had tried his hardest, and was still trying, to get Ludwig to understand this. He knew that he wouldn't be telling Canada anytime soon about how he felt, so he should at least help his brother.

Speaking of Mathew, the boy wasn't here. He was missing. The very thought of this began to make Gilbert panic, but he tried to stay calm. It was unawesome to panic after all!

"Hey uh, has anyone seen Canada?"

They looked at him curiously, as if trying to remember who this Canada was. England used his magic to flip the book's page before replying.

"No, he hasn't showed. I thought he was with you and Rarity." He said, not even looking up from his reading. Rarity shook her head and stepped around Gilbert in order for them to see her.

"He was with us on the way over, but he ran off. I assumed that he would be here." She said in her dainty voice. Her eyes resting on Germany and staying focused on only him. Prussia didn't wait to hear what they said next. He was too worried for Mathew.

The Prussian turned and ran out of the barn, passing Applejack and Twilight in the process. They watched him as he galloped as fast as he could go away from them. His silver hair whipping in his face, his red eyes focused on the path ahead.

_Where did he say he was going? He was so quiet!_ Gilbert strained to remember what his little Canadian had told him before he had galloped away. Prussia was still mentally kicking himself at what had happened. Why did he go after him as soon as he started to run away? Prussia was still trying to remember what everyone looked like as ponies. It was day one after all.

How would he be able to find him now? Mathew would blend in with every other pony in this place, and even if he seemed different, he's still blend in! It was a curse that the boy carried with him. He was easily able to blend in with his surroundings. Although, Gilbert had to admit that during the war, this was indeed not a curse but a blessing.

If he needed to spy for America, they wouldn't detect him and if they did, they would assume that he _was_ America and not Canada! So this "power" had its up's and down's just like everything. Prussia tried to think of all the up's that came with Mathew's blending. At least he would be safe. Yes, he would be perfectly safe.

No one would notice the boy, so he'd stay out of danger. But what if someone did notice him? It was clearly possible since England and Gilbert could see and remember Canada! Alright, Arthur had his moments where he forget dear Mattie, but he remembered more often than most people.

_"Uh, Gilbert? You go on ahead. I wanna go see Pinkie Pie."_

Gilbert halted as he remembered the Canadian's words. His mind ran over every place he already knew in this town. Where did Pinkie Pie live? Bitter defeat rested in the Prussian's stomach as he sat down in the middle of the street of the town.

He had no idea where Pinkie Pie lived. He had no idea where his Canada was.

"Yo Prussia!"

Gilbert looked up to see Rainbow Dash coming down from the sky. She landed in front of him and tucked her wings away.

"Something wrong? Shouldn't you be heading to the meeting?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I can't find Canada! He said he was going to Pinkie Pie's, but I don't know where that is!"

Rainbow Dash laughed and let herself hover in the air. "Come on, I'll take ya there."

Gilbert followed Rainbow Dash happily. It was such a stroke of good luck that he had ran into Rainbow Dash like this! She must know where everything is in Ponyville. Now he would be able to find his sweet little Mathew.

Prussia was slightly surprised when they came to a Sweets Shop. Pinkie Pie lived here? Rainbow Dash went ahead of him around the back and opened the door that lead to the kitchen. Gilbert headed in and felt his heart swell with relief at what he saw.

"Canada!"

The pony turned from the counter that his front hooves were placed on. His face was covered in flour and batter. There was a light purple around his horn, which told Prussia that the unicorn was using magic for something. Next to him on the ground licking the batter off his hind hooves, was a small white polar bear. When did Kumajiro get here?

"Oh, hi Gilbert." Mathew replied with a smile. He moved aside, dropping onto all fours to reveal what he was doing. On the kitchen stove was a frying pan that every once in a while would flip a pancake. It was surronded by a light purple color, the same that was on the teen's horn. Typical Canada, finding a way to make pancakes even as a pony.

As if things couldn't get better, Kumajiro reached up and licked the batter of Mathew's flank. There was a picture there. It was a stack of pancakes on a plate with a slab of butter ontop and maple syrup flowing down off the stack. Rainbow Dash laughed and flew inside.

"Looks like another nation's gained his cutie mark! That was fast." Gilbert walked over to the boy's side and hugged him with one hoof. Mathew blushed slightly. "P-Prussia?" Gilbert licked off some of the batter that was on the Canadian's cheek.

"Don't worry me like that again. Now let's go rejoin your bruder."


	8. A jealous Italy

__**I had this like almost done a week ago, but things happened and I had no access to my laptop for a week. Watched tons of Doctor Who in that week so we might get some Derpy/Doctor if I can work it in.**

**Read + Review~!**

* * *

><p><em>mmm...Doitsu? Why am I laying on hay? Oh, I hear America. Where am I?<em>

Italy blinked open his eyes to find himself in a barn. He could feel Germany laying next to him, but something was troubling the boy. There was a white pony talking to him..and she seemed really interested in Germany. What was this feeling he felt in his stomach? It was burning like fire, and grew as he watched.

Feli let out a really large yawn, making them stop their talking. _Now he'll be focused on me._

"Oh, Italy, you're awake. You remember Rarity?"

Oh he remembered her. He remembered her well. Italy had disliked Rarity since he had first met her. She had always been staring at Germany and that feeling returned everytime he saw it happen. Italy got up and stumbled away, not even stretching his legs.

"Si, I remember her." He said, a tad too coldly. Ludwig looked at him curious as the Italian walked over to England and sat down. Italy leaned on Arthur, who stopped his reading and looked at the new weight.

"Do you mind? I have to study if I'm going to hold a class."

Feliciano groaned and stood up again and walked over towards the window. America landed next to him and pushed into his side.

"Aw, little Feli's upset. Wanna go for a fly? Prussia just left so I don't know when this meeting will start."

Italy looked back at Germany and Rarity. They were talking again. He didn't want to keep watching this one second more, so he agreed to go with America for a nice morning fly. The two of them left the barn and, after being forced to actually stretch, the two of them took of into the sky.

America seemed so good at this! Italy was better, but they didn't get far since he wasn't a strong flyer. Alfred continued to encourage to him to fly higher, and Italy would try to go higher. After tons of coaxing and cheering on, Feliciano was higher than the apple trees.

It felt really good to fly. Seeing everything pass by him, the wind in his hair, god this was fantastic! America did a few spins and started to fly faster. Italy pumped his wings more to catch up, and America just went faster. Every few minutes, he'd drop back and taunt him by doing a flip or something, then speed ahead.

_I see what he's doing here! Alfred wants to race! Alright then, let's go!_

The Italian increased his speed and soon Feliciano and Alfred were soaring over Ponyville at fast speeds. He let his flank press against America's as they got closer to each other. Their speed increased as they combined their two speeds.

Alfred let out a laugh as they flew over the town under them that was Ponyville. Italy had for a few minutes forgotten about Germany and Rarity, but now the image of the white pony over took him. He was suddenly filled with hate. So much hate that the boy didn't know what to do with.

He pulled out of the race with America and just flew upwards. Tears stung at his eyes as he thought about it. The way he smiled, the way he said his name, Germany was perfect in every single way! He could tell just by the way he looked at Rarity that Ludwig was hooked.

Damn her! What did she have that he didn't? Sure nothing had really happened, but he could feel it and things Feli felt normally came true. Italy finally stopped flying up and just hovered. It was much warmer up here since he was closer to the sun, but he didn't care.

Feliciano used his hoof to wipe the tears and looked for Alfred. The other pegasus seemed to have continued flying, unaware that his companion had dropped out. What should he do? What could he do? His mind began to try and ease him as he flew down into town.

_He never said he liked her, he just talked to her. Even if Rarity likes him, Germany still loves me! _His hooves touched the ground and a smile spread onto his face at this thought. Italy began to mindlessly walk around a bit. He didn't want to go back to the barn, but he had no where to even go.

Just like everything in this town, things happened fast. One minute he was walking alone with his thoughts, next he was on the ground stunned. Something, or someone, had just ran into him!

"Oopsies! Sorry Italy!"

The Italian looked to see Pinkie Pie smiling back at him. For once, he didn't want to be around a happy person.

"It's alright Pinkie."

She helped him up, then bounced around him. "What's wrong? You seem down~"

"I-It's nothing. I'm fine." Italy forced a fake smile, but Pinkie saw past it.

"No you're not! Come on, put on a smile! You should feel down!" she bounced around him and continued to talk, yet Feli's spirits weren't lifted anymore. There was only one thing that could make him happier, but Italy knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Come on, let me take you back to the Sweets Shop. Canada was just there a minute ago, but he and Prussia left for the meeting. I bet they can do without you for a small bit of time! That's long enough for me to make you happy again! Perhaps we could play a game, ooo! Or we could eat some sweets like cake or some candy! Do you like cake? What a silly question, of course you do! Who doesn't like cake? Cake is amazing with all the frosting that goes on top.."

Italy followed Pinkie Pie as she bounced away. Unlike yesterday, he was able to fly after her, hovering a few inches off the ground. Perhaps sometime away from the nations could be just what he needed to make himself feel better. After all, Italy rarely did anything with someone who wasn't a nations. The only people that weren't nations he was ever was were people in his government.

"-What kind of sweets do you want to eat Italy? We have tons of everything at the shop~!"

Feli thought for a moment. He didn't eat much sweets. He ate mostly pasta and tomato related things thanks to his brother. The only times he ate sweets was when he visited America at his house.

"Anything with chocolate."

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness! There you two are, now we can start."<p>

England used his hoof to close his book as he watched Prussia and Canada walk through the door to the barn. Gilbert was hanging pretty close to the boy's side, and his eyes held a hint of protectiveness. Arthur had seen this in Germany's eyes plenty of time with Italy, and it was clearly in the Prussian's eyes, just not as strong.

"Actually Art, looks like we can't. I don't see Ita or Ami Land." Gilbert commented. "On a lighter note, Ami Land isn't the only one with a cutie mark."

Mathew turned and showed his flank to them. Sure enough there was a picture of a stack of pancakes. England nodded and stood up.

"From what I've learned, a pony gains their cutie mark from discovering a talent that they will use all through out their life, or where they truely belong. Either way, a cutie mark shows where your heart lies. In most ponies' cases, it's what they love doing. In Canada's case, it's making and eating pancakes."

"Kesesese! I'd say Artie's been reading." Prussia said with a laugh.

"I have actually. That's the first thing I want to bring up. I'd like to start up a class. We should know the history of this place if we're going to stay here."

Germany turned his attention over to England and away from Rarity when he heard the topic brought up.

"I agree, but I thought we were waiting until everyone was present to talk about this. As my bruder said, America and Italy aren't here."

England wasn't worried like the others had been. He knew America and he knew that Alfred could look after himself, even in a world of ponies. He was a nation after all, America wasn't helpless. Yet in Equestria, they'd face problems and they had no government or military like in their world.

As he looked at the green pony, Arthur could tell that Ludwig was deeply troubled by Italy's dissappearance. England nodded slipped the text book into the carrier that was strapped to his back.

"Quite right. We'll wait to discuss this until they return, however long that might be." He gave a nod to Prussia and Canada, then to Germany. Arthur then began to head out of the barn's front door.

"I'm off to go find Alfred. I'll keep an eye out for Italy too, see where they've scampered off to." Arthur called over his shoulder. Without waiting for them to reply, he left the barn and began walking to town. As he walked, England looked at the different ponies.

This world seemed so simple! They lived under the ruling of Princess Celestia and obviously had some kind of monarch, yet it was almost democratic. Arthur's head began to hurt as he thought about this. He was thinking too much about this! It was Equestria, the land of ponies. Why was he wondering about their government?

His hooves took him to Pinkie Pie's sweet shop, or was it his stomach? England hadn't eaten anything since he was a human. The British pony arrived at the shop and pushed the door open. The bell above the door cried out, alerting all thos inside of his presence.

"Hello and welcome to the Sweets Shop~!" Arthur looked over to see Mrs. Cake with a warm smile on her face.

"Why hello Mrs Cake. Is Pinkie Pie here? I need her help looking for two ponies."

"She's in her room with a pony right now. Poor dear seemed upset about something. Hopefully Pinkie can make him feel better." She pointed with her hoof to the stairs and Arthur headed up them. Who could be with her? As soon as he thought of this, he knew who it was. The only two missing were America and Italy.

England's emerald eyes scanned the room when he got up there. Sure enough, Italy was sitting with Pinkie Pie. The two of them were snacking on chocolate and talking. Since when did Italy eat chocolate?

"I-It's just not fair! I'm there for him everyday and Rarity comes in and take him!" Italy exclaimed sadly. Pinkie rubbed his back with her hoof.

"It's alright. Why don't you talk to Germany about this? See how he feels?" She suggested. Italy shook his head.

"I can't! Doitsu doesn't feel that way. I know it. He likes girls instead. He'll never love me.."

England loudly cleared his throat and made the two of them look over. Feliciano seemed embaressed and hid behind Pinkie the best he could.

"I don't mean to inturupt, but we need you at the meeting. Also, have either of you seen America?"

Feliciano came out from behind the pink pony and nodded.

"We were racing until I got upset. I don't know where he is now though." England nodded and sighed. Well, he saw this coming. Having a "hero" on the loose would cause problems and would send him on a wild goose chase. (America somehow always showed up where he needed to be when Arthur went searching, making the entire thing pointless.) Yet this was his Alfred they were talking about. Arthur would follow him through hell and back.

"Well then, would you know where Rainbow Dash is? She might have seen him." Pinkie Pie bounced to her feet with a large smile. The energy that once went through Feliciano seemed to have been completely drained from the Italian and given to the pink pony.

"Yeah! I can show you where Rainbow Dash is! She was on cloud duty today, come on!" Without waiting for a reply, she dashed out of the room, leaving the two nations alone. Feliciano got to his hooves and walked over to England. The Brit allowed him to lean against him. It wasn't right to see the Italian like this, and Arthur was glad to give him a shoulder to lean on. Being a gentleman, he decided not to ask Italy what was wrong and instead tried to help him the best he could.

With Pinkie Pie leading the way and Italy found, the hunt for America had begun!


	9. Continuing in Ponyville

**Hooray for UsUk fluff~! And oh look! SOME APPLEDASH! (my favorite MLP pairing)**

**Read + Review~**

* * *

><p>The American stopped and looked around curiously. Where was Italy? He had been behind him only a minute ago! America sighed and let his wings slow to a low beat so that he hovered. The good thing to do would be to look to Italy, but Alfred's sense of adventure urged him forward. The pegasus continued to fly upward, curious as to what the clouds might hide.<p>

Alfred continued to fly until his ears picked up the sound if voices. He pushed through a cloud and widened his eyes in amazement. Pegasi flew all around him, clearing the bright blue sky of the fluffy white clouds with a single kick of their hind legs. America tried to see if he could find anyone among them that he knew, but he was unable to spot another pony.

A rainbow flashed by his eyes and many of the smaller clouds were cleared in a single second.

"Rainbow Dash!"

The blue pony paused in her clearing and looked at the American poking his head out of a cloud. She smiled and raced down, skidding to a halt on top of the cloud. Rainbow Dash reached down and pulled Alfred up fully so that he sat on the cloud next to her. Alfred kneaded the cloud with his front hooves, eager to join whatever they were doing.

"Hey America! Wanna help with the cloud clearing? We need all the hooves we can get!"

Alfred leaped up at once and dashed to the nearest cloud. He gave a powerful kick with his hind legs and laughed as it disappeared into nothing. He continued doing this until most of the clouds near him were gone. Rainbow Dash flew over to him and clopped him on the back with her hoof.

"Great work! You just saved me tons of work! Hey, wanna see Cloudsdale?"

The sense of adventure sparked in his stomach once more, filling him with a warm excited feeling. He nodded eagerly to the rainbow pony, but stopped himself. Cloudsdale was probably filled with historic things, wonders that they'd never see in their world. Wouldn't the other nations want to see this? Wouldn't England want to see this?

_Iggy..I forgot about Iggy! He's probably really worried about me! _America shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry. England should see this too. Perhaps another time." Without waiting for her reply, he flew away from the Weather Control group and to Ponyville. Knowing England, he'd be searching for him.

He scanned the ground, looking for any sign of his British boyfriend. So far, there were no signs of Arthur. America's heart yearned for the soft touch of the British pony. Where had he gone? His blue eyes spotted the bouncy Pinkie Pie with two other ponies.

One of them was a white pegasus and the other was a unicorn. Alfred laughed and dived bombed the unicorn, grabbing him with his front hooves and pulling him up into the sky with him. England shouted in surprise and squirmed, but Alfred held Arthur's chest to his own, keeping him locked in place.

"P-Put me down right now! T-This isn't funny! I'm a unicorn, I don't fly! A-America!"

Alfred flew higher until they were hidden by the clouds. He looked at the squirming and terrified Brit in his hold. Without any warning, America planted a kiss on England's lips. The pony stopped struggling and kissed back. Together they hovered there, sharing each other's lips.

Arthur wrapped his front hooves around America's neck, trying his best to deepen the kiss. They finally parted and England's emerald eyes narrowed.

"No fair. I can't be my usual seme-y self when we're flying." America chuckled and pecked his lips again. "Thus why we're in the sky~"

England gently cuffed him upside the head.

"Actually, Rainbow Dash wanted to show me a place called Cloudsdale and I thought you'd want to g-"

"CLOUDSDALE! THE CLOUDSDALE!"

"I take it you've heard of it."

Arthur nodded. "Of course! It's very high in its culture and many great fliers came from there. That's also where the weather factory is. Now, can we go back to the ground?"

Alfred chuckled and pressed his lips against England's once more. He wanted at least one more kiss alone with him before he gave him back to the world below.

"Sure~"

* * *

><p>Her powerful hind legs collided with the trunk of the tree. Apples fell from above and into the preset baskets. Applejack sighed and headed over to the next tree. She repeated the process and continued moving from one tree to the next. She continued to rub at her head and do trivial things like sigh or whistle.<p>

The thoughts that lived in the back of her mind at been unsettled lately and Applejack needed some small thing to calm her mind. She hadn't heard from the nations lately, which only helped this perturbed feeling in her stomach. She had figured that some apple bucking might do her some good, but so far it did nothing.

Applejack secretly wished that Rainbow Dash would show up. The two had secretly been dating for a few months. The pegasus was the only one who could calm AJ instantly, but she had weather duty and was unable to be there for her troubled friend.

Twilight was still trying to contact Celestia and get the book back, Pinkie Pie was helping to gather the nations, (since AJ had heard that some of them had wandered off from the meeting) Fluttershy was doing her routine rounds with the animals, and Rarity had left since she had a large order of dresses she had to get filled.

Applejack just felt really alone. Perhaps she could peek in on the meeting. It was being held at the Apple family's barn after all.

"Hallo there Applejack."

The cowpony turned to see the military green pony. By his expression, Applejack could tell that he was troubled.

"Oh hey there Germany. Somethin' troublin' ya?"

Ludwig nodded. "Italy's missing."

"Care for some apple buckin'? Always cheer me up." Applejack walked over to the nearest tree and kicked it with her hind legs, making the apples fall. Germany walked over to the tree next to her's and kicked it with his hind legs like she had.

Being a professional, AJ couldn't help but notice that his kick was off balenced and because of that he seemed to hurt his foot. She chuckled and cracked her neck.

"I thank ya for helpin'. Haven't been upta buckin' much."

The two continued to buck the trees together in utter silence. Applejack wished that Germany would say something. She herself wasn't in the mood to chat, and obviously he wasn't either. But if she wanted a conversation, Applejack knew she'd have to start it.

"So how'd the meetin' go?"

"It didn't. Everyone kept wandering off so we post poned it until later."

Ludwig bucked another tree, his kicks becoming more on target and balenced. He was actually good at it for a guy who had only been a pony for a day and a half. Applejack's sight suddenly went dark as two hooves were placed on her eyes.

"Guess who~"

AJ laughed and blushed slightly. "Rainbow~!" The blue pegasus removed her hooves and let Applejack turned around to face her. Despite Germany being there, Rainbow Dash lifted AJ's chin with her hoof and kissed her lips. Applejack went completely red and wide eyed.

"I've been wanting to do that all day~"

AJ mumbled and fixed her hat embarressedly. "Rainbow, Germany's here."

Rainbow Dash looked to see the German kicking the tree. She shrugged and flopped onto the ground.

"I don't care. I'm not going to hide how much I love you, AJ." Dashie said stubbornly, crossing her front hooves over her chest.

Applejack chuckled and took her hat off and placed it on the rainbow pegasus's head. Rainbow Dash squee'd and brought the hat down so it was in front of her nose. She inhaled, taking in the sweet appley scent of the cowpony.

Suddenly, Rarity came galloping into the trees.

"She did it! Twlight got the book! Get everyone together and get to Twilight's tree!"


	10. The Portal Between Worlds

**AND YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD.**

**I'm glad to see you still reviewing even while I was gone. Warms my heart. ^^ A large brohoof to those who "sang along" with me on Winter Wrap Up Day. I'm noticing that some people are having a craving to draw fanart, WELL GO AHEAD MY LITTLE MUFFINS. (Si, I am calling you people my muffins.) Send me a link if you do draw me some fanart~!**

**ENJOY~! 3**

* * *

><p>Tensions were all high as nations and ponies alike gathered at Twilight's tree. Italy, still upset with Germany, refused to look at him even when he fluttered to a halt and landed on the ground. America joined up with England and headed inside. Prussia and Canada went in with concerned faces. Italy didn't know if they were worried about getting home or about each other. It sort of sickened him. Once they were all in, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy entered. Italy didn't feel like going in yet. He didn't want to enter alone. There was a giggle and the Italian looked to see the ever bouncy Pinkie Pie hopping over to him.<p>

"Hiya there Italy~! Excited to head on home?"

"Not really.."

It was the honest truth. If he went home he'd have to face Germany eventually. Not only that, but he'd have to face his brother's abuse and tend to all the paperwork that he had missed. Living as a pony was so much simpler! He had nothing to actually fear and he had no work. The pink pony playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't put on a frowny face! If I got stranded somewhere, I'd want to be home as soon as possible and see my friends again! I know you've got tons of friends. You seem like a really friendly pony and a pony like you shouldn't stay in a place where he's not from."

Pinkie Pie took his chin with her hoof and made Italy look at her.

"Italy, you're a really really really nice pony. I know you love Germany and to be honest I think he likes you too. Just be honest with him."

The white pegasus smiled and hugged the pink pony. She was his light at the end of the dark tunnel. Pinkie made life seem worthwhile. Would he really have to leave right now? Italy looked towards the door and knew that he would have to go inside at some point. He was still a nation even if he was in this pony body. Italy had to return to the real world where he belonged. Inside of the tree, the ponies and nations were gathered around Twilight and England. The two of them were scanning over a large book.

The book was quite big and was dusty which obviously meant it was very old. The British pony stood up straight and smiled.

"Alright then! I think I know what to do! Everyone stand back!"

The unicorn cracked his neck and stood his ground. He faced the empty wall and focused all his thought on his horn. The lights dimmed and a sudden wind whipped around the room. Italy pressed back against the wall and found himself standing next to Applejack. The cowpony looked and saw the frightened Italian. She had to yell in order to catch his attention over the howling wind.

"Italy!"

The pegasus looked over to the earth pony. His hair was whipping around and his wings were fluttering in the sharp wind. Applejack bit her bottom lip. If this was the last time she was going to see Italy, she had to tell him. But was this right? She had sworn not to tell him. It was her friend's biggest secret. She had learned it on the way over to the tree. Would Italy hate her or would he hate the earth pony that had entrusted the secret to her? There was no time to think about it. This had to be said.

"There's something y'all need ta know! I'm sorry ya didn't know sooner!"

"What is it Applejack?"

She hesitated once more. Her good sense told her to keep quiet and let him find out for himself, but if this was really the last moment for him to be in Equestria, he might never know. Applejack shut her eyes and slammed her front hooves on the ground in order to make herself speak.

"PINKIE PIE LOVES YOU!"

There was a loud bang and England shouted out in pain. The portal had opened.

* * *

><p>The room was quiet. Almost, too quiet.<p>

By this age, Russia was quite used to silence. His country was a large cold one where, as he had said, people hated each other quietly. Something seemed off though. Where was America? They had all gathered for the World Conference, and by now Alfred would have thrown a stupid idea at them and tried to convince them to approve. Then England would object by stating an obvious fact that would deny the American's plan. Speaking of which, Arthur wasn't here either. Neither was Germany, Italy, or Prussia. Where was everyone?

The nations sat around in silence. Again, America started the meetings and without him, well no one knew what to do and who should start it. Finally a chair moved against the ground and Spain stood in front of them.

"Well, it seems America isn't showing up. Let's just start with the important things, si?"

Antonio picked up the papers that sat where America usually sat and sorted through them looking for something to talk about.

"Ah! Here's one. As we all know, earthquakes are striking up everywhere. Japan, Hatti, and now my querida de tomate's home. While we cannot fully prevent an earthquake, we can try however to make our buildings stronger and to not do things that might cause one, si?"

The other nations seemed to agree with Spain's suggestion. None of them objected which was quite odd since none of them could agree on anything. Perhaps there was something about America's voice that annoyed them all enough to quibble about ideas that they actually thought were good. Either way, Antonio was doing quite good with the meeting. A hand raised and Russia looked to see the owner of the hand was Romano. He seemed quite irritated.

"While I know none of the other's probably don't know Spanish, don't call me that again 'kay? If you do I'll come over there and rip out your-"

**BANG!**

All eyes turned to the corner of the room where a large pink circle had appeared. It seemed to be a portal, but they could not see the other side of it. Russia found himself standing and trying to get a closer look just like all the others. No one dared go near it. The only nations who might would be America and England and neither of them were here. Was this thing an alien device? Had those faceless beings returned for another go? (Russia couldn't think of a reasons for why they'd be back. Italy drew faces on them and sent them away happy.)

There was a loud hiss like water hitting hot coals and suddenly they could see the other side. It was a colorful world. Far more colorful than their plain world. From where he was standing, Russia could not see what or who had opened this portal. Who could have pulled this off and why? Suddenly what looked like a hoof came forward and passed through the portal. Once the hoof was on their side of the portal, it had turned into a hand.

Soon another hand or hoof or whatever came out and grabbed the bottom of the portal. Spain moved forward and actually tried to help the person out of the swirling misty portal. However, the portal wasn't happy with the fact that there was a person crawling out of it. It was almost like it wanted someone back. The person came out, and Spain tumbled into the portal. The sight before them was just, well odd. There balenced on one foot was a girl. When Antonio fell in, she tripped and nearly fell as well. Luckily she had caught herself in time.

Her hair was curly. Really curly and poofy. It was a bright pink color like cotton candy. Her eyes were a bright blue. She wore a pink cami that had three balloons on the chest and short dark pink shorts with what looked like pink straps on them. They reminded Russia of chain pants but they were actual chains. She had (surprisingly) black gothic buckle boots that stopped right below her knees. She was such an interesting sight. Russia couldn't look away.

The girl regained her balence and looked around the large meeting room and at the other people.

"This isn't Twilight's tree! Nor is it Equestria! Hey wait a minute, are you Italy's friends? Ooo! Am I in Italy's world! OH HOW COOL~!"

She turned back to the portal and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"RAINBOW YOU GOTTA JUMP THROUGH THIS THING IT'S AWESOME OVER HERE!"

Suddenly, two more people started crawling out. Well, actually they were reaching for this strange girl and were trying to pull her back. Romano pushed her aside and leaped into the portal after Antonio. Instead of dragging her back, the two fell out and onto the ground. The portal closed with a loud bang and they were left in silence. Russia's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the two people who had tried to pull her back in. It was Canada and Prussia.

Prussia stood up and shouted in frustration. He looked back at where the portal used to be.

"Gott Verdamnt England! Can't even hold open a freakin' portal for a minute! Now we have a pony in our world and we have two other nations in their's! URGH!"

Canada was looking at his hands like they were foreign to him. The two of them realized that everyone was staring at them.

"Prussia...Canada? Who is this?" Austria asked pointing at the strange girl before them. They looked at the girl, then at each other, then to the group of waiting nations. They wanted answers and they wanted them now.

"This is..well..this is Pinkie Pie. She's a pony. Well, _was_ a pony." Prussia said, rubbing his neck. Pinkie's eyes were wide as she took in the entire room. Man, you'd think she'd never seen a room before. Pinkie Pie opened her mouth and took in a large breath but Canada placed his hand on her mouth.

"We don't randomly sing here, Pinkie."

The nations of the world continued to stare at them. Pony? How was that possible? How was this girl that stood before them once a pony? Hungary stepped forward and took Pinkie Pie's hand and lead her over to a chair. At least someone was deciding to be nice. Russia continued to stare at her. There was just something about her. It was like he knew who she was, but he didn't. Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie, why did he know that name? Perhaps Prussia and Canada's story could help them.

"Prussia, Canada. I think you should tell us what happened, da?" Russia asked removing his eyes from the pink girl. Prussia walked over to the table and sat down at his usual seat. Canada sat down next to him and every nation in the room took their seats as well.

"Well, most of it all started when America performed a Sonic Rainboom..."


	11. After effects

**So? Who thought Applejack was going to say Germany in the last chapter? Hmm? Also, the thing with the earthquake was true. Italy has recently been hit with a bad earthquake. I'm no quite sure how bad it was, but I know old historical buildings collapsed and people were killed. My prays go out to the victims. We're with you Italy~ **

**Also, who heard about the thing in Florida? Tellin' you, it's the Zombie Apocalypse.**

**ENJOY MUFFINS~! **

* * *

><p>His head was throbbing terribly. It felt like someone took a hammer and brought it down on his head. He staggered to the side and fell into Rarity.<p>

"I..I think it worked.." He said wearily. The portal had indeed opened, but only two of them had escaped. Twilight trotted over to him and helped him stand.

"That was a lot of energy being used, England. Though I doubt this is the time to rest." She pointed her horn to the corner of the room. On his way to looking there, England saw a light brown pegasus laying on the floor. There was was no doubt that it was Spain. Antonio was already awake and trying to clear his head and most likely trying to understand what happened. America flew over to the Spaniard and helped him to his hooves.

"W-Where am I?" He asked, looking at the pegasus.

"Equestria. Dude, you're a pegasus and you blew our chances of escaping." Alfred replied grimly. Antonio did not question the reply and simply apologized for falling into the portal. England felt like he was going to collapse at any minute. Twilight lead him to America and he leaned on the American instead. His hooves were shaking and England would trip and nearly fall onto the ground. Alfred nuzzled his cheek lovingly and looked at the British pony's flank.

"Lookie Iggy, you did it."

England looked to see a cutie mark on his flank. It looked pretty much like Twilight's only it was blue instead of purple. Arthur really didn't care about his cutie mark, but at least something good had come out of this. He looked around the room to see who all was here. Canada, Prussia, and Pinkie Pie were gone and Spain had arrived. Great. Just what they needed. Then his eyes drifted over to the corner of the room by the table. There was a cream colored unicorn. It looked he had hit the table when jumping through the portal and knocked himself out. Ow.

Arthur began to stagger back and forth. America became quite blurry. In fact, the entire room was spinning. Was it suppose to do that? No, trees don't spin.

"Iggy...? Are...you...o...kay...?" America's voice was fading.

"Y-Yeah..just..just fine.."

The ground rushed to his head as he collapsed.

* * *

><p><em>Urgh...what happened? My head..did I hit it on something? Si, I did. On..on a table. I jumped after Spain..into the portal. Where am I now? <em>

He blinked open his eyes and squinted against the harsh colors and sunlight. His head was hurting far too much to get up or make actual thought.

"Spaaaiiinn..." He whined helplessly.

"Si, my little tomato?" A pony's face looked at him. It was Spain's voice alright, but it wasn't him. It looked like him, but it wasn't. Who was this? Bitterly, he tried to raise his hand and push the pony away. The pegasus's face was cleared from his sight as he pushed it. Then he realized he was also hoofed.

_Figures. I must have turned into whatever lives in this place.._

"Spain? Where are you?" He called out again. The pony's face returned and stared him in the eyes.

"Romano, it's me, Antonio."

"No, no you're not my Spain." Romano struggled to his hooves and let his eyes fully open. He was surrounded by a room of ponies. Each one of them was a different color. They all looked at him with concerned faces. He backed up into the corner and tried to make himself look more fierce. A white pegasus fluttered over to him. It looked strangely like Italy.

"Fratello, please.."

"Get away from me!" Romano shoved the pegasus away and an Earth pony that looked like Germany shielded the white pony protectively. The Spanish pony took a step forward again.

"Romano please.."

"You're not my Spain! You're not him! You're not...st-stay away from me!"

The Italian began to panic. They were getting closer and closer to him. If only he could just disappear from here! He continued to think about this and how badly he wanted to see his real Spain. Terror was setting in and he couldn't take it much longer. He needed to get out of here right now! Away from all these freaks! All these liars! This pony who claimed to be his Spain. Romano shut his eyes and could actually feel tears pricking at his eyes. He needed...he _wanted..._

**BANG!**

Romano looked around and was confused. They were all gone. This wasn't the Library that he had just been in. It was..an old abandoned building? Why on earth was he here? How did he even get here? Romano began to explore the house and found many Spanish items in there. Signs, menus, old chalk boards reading lunch specials, etc.

This must have been a Spanish restaurant. It was actually kind of nice here. It needed a fresh coat of paint and some sunlight, but it was nice. Perhaps he could stay here for the rest of the day and later try to figure out where he was and why. All he knew was that Spain was out there somewhere and he was going to find him. The Italian walked up the steps and flinched when it creaked under his hooves. He found a small bedroom that had an old dusty bed. He yawned and crawled on top of it.

It took him some time to figure out how to lay down in this pony body, but Romano made himself comfortable. This would have to be his home. It reminded him of his old home. There was Spanish hanging all around him, and there was something about the stale scent. It sort of smelled like tacos and flowers. Odd combination, but it reminded him of Antonio. Romano gave a large sigh and sat his head on hooves. He would search in the morning. For now, he lay in this bed dreaming of the Spaniard he was too shy to tell that he loved him.

* * *

><p>"What world have fallen into~? This place behind the portal that I fell through~? Oh, someone tell me is this just a dream~? In this place where things aren't as they seem~?"<p>

Pinkie bounced around the kitchen singing. Yes, there was a kitchen at the World Conference building. She had kept herself quiet all morning while Prussia and Canada told their stories of Equestria to the other nations. She had been quite twitchy the entire time. When they let her roam free, she asked if there was a kitchen. Now she was preparing the one food she knew by heart; cupcakes. After she made sure that no one was in earshot, she began to sing to herself.

In Equestria, randomly singing wherever you are was completely normal. Sometimes it was a tad rude depending on where you were and what other people were doing, but it was still something normal for were times however where Pinkie Pie felt like she was being watched. She probably was. All the nations were curious about her after all. The pink haired girl pulled the flour out of the cabinet and opened the bag when her own voice echoed painfully in her head.

_"Don't put on a frowny face! If I got stranded somewhere, I'd want to be home as soon as possible and see my friends again! I know you've got tons of friends. You seem like a really friendly pony and a pony like you shouldn't stay in a place where he's not from."_

Now she knew what Italy felt like. Although he was lucky, he had all his friends with him. Pinkie had no pony here. Sadness filled her heart, but like usual, she just smiled wider and forced herself to laugh. After laughing at nothing for a couple of minutes, she somehow cheered herself up enough to continued her baking. She wouldn't let herself be sad, not now anyways.

"Hey, Pinkie!"

The girl turned to see Prussia walking in.

"Hey Prussia! What is it?"

The silver haired man rubbed his neck awkwardly obviously about to break bad news. Great. Looking at him now, he seemed so much different than the Earth pony back in Equestria. It was amazing what jumping through a portal between words could do for someone's looks. But Prussia was still the same. Same hair, same red eyes, same crooked smirked plastered on his pale face.

"Well, we don't know if we'll be able to send you back. I mean, the only magical person we had was Artie and he's kinda in Equestria."

The room was quiet. Never be able to go back? She couldn't stay here! Well, actually she could. Pinkie wasn't so much worried about herself. If they couldn't reopen the portal that meant that Italy would never leave Equestria! She mentally kicked herself for jumping through the portal. She actually liked Italy, like a lot. Did she just doom him to a life of being a pegasus in a world foreign to his own? The thought made her want to throw up with guilt.

Prussia seemed to be able to tell that something was eating away at her since he directed his attention to the cupcakes, which made her look to the cupcakes.

"Aaanyways, you're a party pony right? Isn't that your cutie mark?"

Pinkie smiled and bounced over to him. She threw one arm around his shoulder and pointed at her chest where the three balloons were placed on her Cami with the other.

"Not _a _party pony dear Gilbert! I'm _the_ party pony! No one throws a party like Pinkie Pie!"

The albino threw his arm around her as well.

"Kesesese! Then Pinkie, let me introduce you to a little thing we like to call Raves! There's one tonight not far from here. We can go after you finish makin' those cupcakes!"


	12. Time, Truth, and Raves

**I enjoyed writing this chapter soo much. Why do I have to be mean to Italy? Why do I love to torture my characters? Do you muffins think that's a bad thing?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Days had gone by.<p>

England was weakened by the spell that opened and he doubted he be able to preform the same spell again. Twilight also doubted she'd be able to do it since Arthur was actually a more powerful unicorn than she was. It would take the magic of more than one unicorn. In the meantime, America and Italy attempted to teach Spain how to fly. The Spaniard soon learned that it wasn't that hard. He was lucky, he was actually taught. Feliciano learned from chasing after Pinkie Pie and having the dreaded fear that he'd be forever alone if he didn't catch her flood over him. America learned from boasting to Rainbow Dash and pretty much falling off the cloud he woke up on after running off of it.

When Antonio was good enough to race America and win, be began his search for Romano. The Italian was in Equestria somewhere. Spain had gone to Twilight for a map and any ideas on where Romano might have gone since he used magic to teleport out of there.

"Well, it looked more like he just really wanted out of there and he wasn't actually controlling his magic. I'd say he'd be somewhere that reminds him of home and makes him feel safe." With that piece of advice, Spain began his trip. He flew everywhere looking for the boy, but he was no where to be found. Everyday he would return to the Library with a sad face. Everyone was getting nervous and twitchy about the future. They had no way of going back right now, and they had lost Pinkie Pie. There was always a quiet mourning to their group whenever they joined together.

While he was still weak from the spell, England began his class. The turn out was actually really good. Spain sometimes didn't attend because of his desire to find Lovino and Italy never showed up. The Italian wouldn't show his face until after the class. He had after class teachings and Arthur let him borrow the books and self teach. What was going on in that boy's head? He was around Germany less and less and around books more and more. How uncharacteristic.

It seemed like Italy wanted to be a unicorn. Most of the books he read were about magic, but he was a pegasus, not a unicorn. Why on earth would he want to know magic so badly? Perhaps he wanted to go home. Well, they all did. But what pushed this boy further? When he wasn't studying, Italy was training. _Training._ It seemed this world had changed him so much. Actually, Italy had been quite different after the portal opened and they lost Pinkie Pie. The young Italian seemed to never forget her. Finally one day, England got curious and watched Italy with his training. Part of it was making himself able to fly faster and for longer. But when he was done with that, he trained himself in something that was quite odd. The Art of Partying.

Italy had moved out of the barn with Germany and into Suger Cube Corner in Pinkie Pie's room. Something was up with him. Italy was hiding something. But why did he care? England had more pressing matters to attend to! Like, for instants, keeping an eye on America. Alfred often went out with Antonio to search for the older Italian and he also helped Rainbow Dash with the weather control group. Germany found work at Sweet Apple Acres and helping Applejack with the apple bucking.

It seemed everyone, excuse me, every_pony_ was adjusting to life here in Equestria. Which was good because Arthur doubted that they'd ever leave this place.

* * *

><p>His back hooves collided with the tree and the apples tumbled down into the baskets. Germany wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked over at another tree. She was still there alright. Rarity had followed him to his "work" at Sweet Apple Acres and had sat under an apple tree all morning. Sometimes she would ask him to do something, and being what England called a gentleman, he would do it. They were simple tasks really. Like handing her an apple that she could eat or kicking away some rotted apples.<p>

There was another thing that Germany noticed. While Rarity stayed all day, so did Italy. They white pegasus fluttered above them high above the trees. When the military green earth pony noticed him watching, Italy panicked and hid behind a cloud. Now, hours later, the Italian was still sitting on that cloud watching them. What was up with these two? Wait, what was up with Rarity? Italy following around was pretty normal. He was a weak nation who valued friendship over everything.

"Oh Germany~? Could you be a dear a hand me an apple?"

Here we go again. The German sighed and picked up a red apple with his jaws and he walked over to her. She took from him and she giggled when their mouths were close. Instantly Germany let go and backed up a bit. Wait a minute, did Rarity...like him? What! He wasn't a pony and she knew that! He would not be staying her permanently and Germany was the last person to go to for a relationship! The only person who actually was kind enough to him to have a friendship with him was-

"AH! ITALY!"

Rain poured down on Rarity and Rarity alone. She shouted at the pegasus as she was soaked to the bone. Germany looked up to see a small black storm cloud right above the unicorn. The sight made his jaw drop in surprise. Jumping up and down on the cloud and making the rain fall was Italy. What was he doing! This was not the Feliciano he knew!

"Italy! Italy stop it!"

The pegasus stopped and looked at the German with teary eyes. Italy's wings unfurled and he leaped into the sky and flew away. The now white cloud drifted away lazily and back into the sky. Ludwig sighed and looked at Rarity. Her once curly purple hair was flat against her head and dripping. He could hear her muttering things to herself as she tried to not get mad in front of him. Assuming she was fine, the blond ran off in the direction that Italy had flown off to. What on earth had gotten him this worked up?

Germany already knew where Italy was going before the pegasus did. Following him back to Ponyville, Ludwig saw that he was right. Italy was going to Suger Cube Corner. The pegasus touched down and started to head towards the door, but the earth pony moved faster. He tackled the boy to the ground and sat on top of him.

"WAS WAS THAT?" He shouted at the Italian. (Alice: That is not a typo. Was is what in German)

The pegasus just sniffled and let tears run out of his eyes. This wasn't working. Germany knew Italy far too well. If he just sat here and scolded him, nothing would get done. Italy would be hurt but Germany would have no idea why he did what he did. He let the boy up, but sat down on his tail so he could fly off.

"Now, tell me, was just happened?"

Italy looked at his front hooves and not at the pony in front of him. How many times did he need to coax it out of him? He was as bad as a little kid! Once Feliciano found that he was in trouble, he held his tongue and didn't talk. Just when Germany found that this would be pointless, Italy looked up at him. His eyes were filled with hurt and..jealousy?

"YOU'RE SPENDING ALL YOUR TIME WITH RARITY AND NONE WITH ME!"

Germany just stared at him. _That_ was his problem? Wow, Italy really was like a little kid.

"Italy, I can't give you all my attention every minute of the day! If you want attention then-"

"I don't want attention! I want _you_ Germany! I _love_ you! Although I guess I don't matter since you like Rarity!"

Italy pulled his tail out from under Ludwig's back hooves. He fluttered a couple of inches from the ground. Tears were now pouring out of his eyes and his face was becoming red. How long had he kept this to himself? How long had this emotion bottled up inside of him?

"Italy I-"

"No! I shouldn't have ever cared! Everyone I think I might love leaves me! First Grandpa Rome, then Holy Rome, then I loose you, and just when I think my heart's been repaired, Pinkie Pie leaves me too! I hate it here! I hate being a nation! I hate you Germany!"

With that, he flew off away from the shocked and very much hurt Ludwig.

* * *

><p>The lights, the music, the people. Oh sweet Celestia this must be what was known as heaven. Pinkie Pie's eyes stretched wide as she took in the scene around her. Prussia had gone off to get them some drinks and he had asked her to stay in the same place so he could easily find her again. (although he doubted that would happen) The best part was, people were just randomly singing!<p>

"Kesesesese! You seem to be enjoying yourself." Prussia commented when he returned with two red solo cups. He handed one to the pink haired girl.

"This is..THE BEST PARTY I'VE EVER SEEN~!" She shouted as her excitement grew and the music got louder. Why did Italy not want to come back to this world? It was fantastic here! Sure there were downsides to this world, but so far Pinkie Pie was loving it here! The girl turned her attention to the drink that Gilbert had given to her. It smelled odd. It had a sharp scent that seemed revolting but also attracting. Deciding that nothing bad could happen, Pinkie took a mouthful and swallowed it.

The drink burned the back of her throat and had a sharp bitter taste, yet a sweet applely after taste. It tasted really good. She wanted more. Before long, Pinkie had downed the entire cup. She turned to Prussia who had only taken a couple of sips of his drink.

"Gilbert! Gilbert what is this drink? It's absolutely fantastic! Is there more?" Prussia laughed at her questions. She was so much like Italy!

"Kesesese~! It's called alcohol and ja there's more." He pointed to a table where there were more red cups. Without hesitation, Pinkie Pie dashed over there and took another cup. She downed it in a few gulps. She went for another one, and another one, and another one. Prussia found his way over to her and watched her down the drinks.

"Er..Pinkie? Slow down a bit, ja? That stuff can mess with you."

Pinkie put down the cup she had and swayed a bit.

"Gilbert~? Can people sing *hick* here~?"

Prussia nodded.

"Get me on that stage."

Prussia just stood there laughing. Pinkie Pie was currently crowd surfing. Man they loved her! France, the only one left of the Bad Touch Trio besides Gilbert, had tagged along and stood next to the silver haired man and just watched. It was a good thing he showed up to. Pinkie Pie was the most interesting drunk Gilbert had ever seen. She was not one kind of drunk. Oh no, she was many. She was a singing drunk, she was a needy drunk (attention hogger), and the one that kinda creeped Gilbert out, Pinkie was an angry drunk.

When she got angry, she called herself "Pinkamina" and somehow her hair seemed to be flattened. In fact, her hair was as straight as a ruler right now while she was crowd surfing! How did getting drunk make her hair different? France tapped Prussia shoulder and told him that they had to get Pinkie out of here and back to the Conference building. It was past midnight. They hauled her out of the rave with her arms slung around their shoulders. She hummed tunes and they had to nearly drag her out.

"Hey Gilbert? How old to do you think she is?"

"Pfft. Not legal for alcohol."

France laughed and they continued to drag her back. They had to get her out of here before they were caught. Since they didn't know Pinkie's age and they had to assume her age, it looked like she was under aged. Getting caught with her drunk would be bad for all of them. Pinkie struggled between them and tried to walk.

"Pr-*hick* Prussia?"

"Ja?"

"I wish we had raves in Equestria~


	13. It Begins

**I apologize for this chapter being shorter, however, there is much more story line in here. I'm actually getting to stuff and not throwing fillers at you! 8D Grazie for all the reviews my little muffins. It warms my heart and gives me a purpose. (and I need every reason to keep going.)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The sunlight crept over the horizon. In her tower, Princess Celestia stared at it with worry. Would this be the last sunrise her kingdom would see? Suddenly, cotton candy clouds began to lazily float into the sky. Rain fell from them. Not just regular rain, but chocolate rain began to fall. Celestia's eyes widened at the sight. Using her magic, she summoned a piece of parchment and a quill with fresh ink. She began writing to her student and her student's student. The moment she had awaited for was finally here; the reason the nations were brought to Equestria.<p>

_Dear Twilight and England,_

_Discord, the element of disharmony, has returned. I know exactly how in fact. Right now, Discord is weak and cannot cause as much trouble as he did last time. I suspect that right now he can only do small things like sending out the cotton candy clouds of chocolate rain that Pinkie Pie seemed to like. Even so, he is a strong force. You need to get everypony ready. We'll need all the power that we can get. Speaking of which, I have been sensing a large amount of magic not far from you. It seems too powerful to be a common unicorn and I'm sure that Discord will try to get this power source. It's power is raw and untapped. Most likely undeveloped magic in a young unicorn. Although this is the strongest source I've ever felt._

_I will send you the location of this source. Please go and find it. We cannot give Discord the upperhoof. Not when so many things are at risk. Train every unicorn, earth pony, and pegasus. However, the main six; Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack; may NOT fight Discord. He is too powerful for the elements of harmony. Unfortunately, I cannot help either. I have returned to raising the sun and the moon because my sister Luna, now Nightmare Moon, has joined his side. My bet is that she was brainwashed just like you were before._

"I have a feeling that Discord will be trying to attack The Other Side as well. So I have called ponies in from The Other Side to fight him. England, you are they're leader. Lead your nations how you would in your world. I'm counting on all of you to stop him. Do whatever you can. The fate of Equestria and The Other Side rest in your hooves."

The ponies and nations gathered around the duo were speechless. Who could blame them? The entire time they had been simply adapting to their new environment and dealing with personal issues. Now they knew their true purpose. They weren't sent here on accident. They were selected to fight and save this world. Yet, as he floated on the cloud above them out of sight listening, Italy couldn't help but wonder something. Didn't they just send Canada and Prussia back?

If they had been selected by Princess Celestia herself, wouldn't it be wrong to have Spain and Romano instead? They weren't selected. Also, what would have happened if Pinkie Pie didn't go through and all of them had escaped back into their world? Would they have doomed Equestria to a life of eternal chaos? What was that untapped magic source that Celestia was talking about? Suddenly, Italy knew exactly what that power source was. However, he was too stubborn to fly down and ask for the location. Germany was down there in the crowd. Italy refused to talk to him.

"Well, until we know more, continue on with what you're doing. If you spy pink clouds or anything out of the ordinary, tell me or Twilight." England said as he addressed the ponies in front of them. There was some talk and finally the attention was off England and Twilight. Italy spotted Alfred right below him. Perhaps..

"Pssst! America! Up here!"

Alfred looked up to see the Italian leaning over the cloud.

"Can you get me the location for the power source? I think I know what it is."

America didn't question why Italy didn't get it himself, thank god. He retrieved the address and returned to the eager Italian. Italy looked at the address and thought of every place in Equestria he had already flown to. He knew where this place was! It was near the Everfree forest! Italy leaped into the air and shot off like a bullet. The cloud he had been sitting on dissolved under him. The attention went up to the sky to the white pegasus that was flying away from the group.

"Now where is he goin'?" Applejack asked. Alfred shrugged.

"Ita said he knew what the power source was."

Suddenly, England dashed after him and Spain flew after. Twilight picked up Spike and placed him on her back. She turned towards the group.

"FOLLOW THAT ITALIAN!"

* * *

><p>"Urrgggh. Whyyyy?"<p>

It was the morning after the giant rave party. Pinkie Pie awoke in a strange bed with a serious headache. Although she was in serious pain, the scent that filled the room was quite sweet. She had smelled it before. But where? Pinkie opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was kinda dirty to be honest but she didn't mind that much. There were two flags hung on the wall side by side. A green, white, and red one and a black, red, and yellow one.

They had to have some meaning, but Pinkie didn't know what these colors meant. On the bedside table was picture of a copper haired boy and a blond haired man. The boy was smiling and hugging the other who seemed slightly annoyed. She looked at their eyes carefully and imagined them on pony bodies. This was Italy's room! Why was she placed here? It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was finding out why she had such a bad headache.

The pink girl rolled out of the bed and found herself in different clothes. She was wearing blue shorties and a white t-shirt that was too big for her. Who had changed her? Pinkie wandered out into the hallway and followed the scent of food. When she arrived she saw Hungary and Belarus. Belarus was eating while Hungary was cooking.

"Morning.." Pinkie said sleepily.

"Morning Pinkie~!" Hungary replied happily. The girl just groaned and held her head.

"That's something you need to remember, hon'. Alcohol gives you a nasty headache the next day. It's a thing we call "a hangover." Try to drink less."

She wanted to reply to the kind advice Hungary had given her, but her head was pounding too much. Pinkie sat down at the table and let her head slam onto the table top. She just sat there in pain. Belarus put down her cup of coffee and chuckled.

"Brother Russia gets these frequently. I tell him to stop drinking, but does he listen~?"

Hungary placed a cup of coffee in front of Pinkie and told her that while it doesn't stop the pain, it does help. She nodded and took a couple of mouthfuls. Normally, the Cakes wouldn't let her drink coffee because of how hyper she would get. However, Pinkie was in far too much pain to bounce around. Why oh why couldn't she just cut her brains out? Why didn't Prussia tell her about hangovers?

The coffee she was given was definitely helping. At some point, Belarus gave her some pills that she said helped with headaches. Pinkie took it and they also helped, but the pain was not gone. She would forever to be careful when drinking alcohol at rave parties. She wanted to ask about why she was Italy's room and who's clothes these were, and who had changed her, but Pinkie decided to wait until later to ask about that. There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

"Hungary?" She asked, looking at the woman.

"Yes, Pinkie Pie~?"

"What's Italy really like?"


	14. Broken bones and Chaos

**Ciao muffins~! Guess what? I'M MAKING A SONG BASED ON THIS STORY! Well, two actually. One is about America and is from his POV, the other is from Italy's POV. I'm working on America's currently and have none of Italy's done. To hear it when it's up, please find "Cooperlover91" on youtube.**

**The America one will be called, "Hero Here Today"**

**The Italy one will be called, "Jealousy"**

**Both will, however, give major spoilers for this story. Also, I'M ON SUMMER VACATION. :D**

**ENJOY~**

**EDIT: I found a music program called "Acid Xpress" but idk if I should download it. Anyone hear of it? Is it a virus free download? I'm really bad with viruses. I flip out and nearly faint when they happen. I'd like to avoid them. If you know about this program and you think it's good and safe, pm me.**

* * *

><p>The wind whipped through his hair as he flew over the land of Equestria. Not even America could follow him. Italy scanned the ground for the building. He was here somewhere right? So where was he?<p>

"ITALY!"

Feliciano looked back to see America a good number of feet away. There was no way he could catch up! Yet something odd was happening. Alfred was coming down at a slight angle and something was forming in front of his hooves as he flew faster and faster. No way...he wasn't really going to...was he? Italy had seen the Sonic Ameriboom before but from a distance. The colors, the bang, and how fast Alfred became afterwards. Italy tried to fly faster but there was no way he could out fly America.

**BANG!**

Alfred shot forward leaving behind his colorful creation. He ran right into Feliciano and the two of them tumbled together through the air as they fell closer and closer to the earth. Italy looked to see that they were falling into the Everfree Forest. If the fall didn't kill him, the creatures inside the forest would. If he hadn't been so close to Rarity and the fight never happened, Italy would be screaming for Germany at that very moment. However, the fight did happen and Germany was close to Rarity so Italy just screamed his lungs out.

The fall seemed endless. His wings didn't want to work. They fluttered in the wind uselessly behind him as he fell; his hooves tangled with America's. Finally they broke the branches of the trees and hit the ground. Italy lay there completely in pain. He couldn't move at all. The Italian heard people shouting from far away. It was so quiet.

"I...Ita...ly...!"

The boy did not move.

"A...meri...ca!...Ita...ly!"

A hoof gently touched his skin. A breath pushed against his ear, causing it to twitch and flap against his head.

"Italy?"

A nose gently nudged him and soon his body was being lifted into the air, most likely by magic. He was placed on a pony's back and they began to walk. Much to Italy's disappointment, he realized that they were walking the wrong way. He whined quietly in protest but was unable to do more.

"F..Fratello.."

With that, Italy let himself pass out into the cold pain.

* * *

><p>There was a beeping sound of a heart monitor. His eyes slowly blinked open and he found himself in a hospital. The pegasus sat up suddenly but felt a sharp pain in his side. Sitting at his bedside was England. The unicorn hushed him and gently laid him back down.<p>

"Relax America, you're fine."

Alfred took a couple of breaths and let his head rest on the soft pillow. He must have passed out when he crashed into Italy. Oh crap! Where was Italy? The American's eyes turned to the bed next to his and he saw Italy laying there. His wings were bandaged tightly to his body with gauze and Alfred could see traces of blood. Looking at himself, he was also wrapped up in gauze but his wings were untouched.

"You broke one of your rips. I assumed you should be better in about two or three days. Italy however," England looked over at the boy and his voice now held concern.

"He broke a couple of ribs and both his wings. He also fractured his one ankle in his front hoof and a sprain to the back one. I estimate a week. Two tops."

America could only stare and feel guilty. This was his fault. He had used the Sonic Ameriboom in order to catch Italy. He should have known what would have happened. The doors opened and America turned his head to see Germany. The guilt got worse.

They hadn't been speaking, and now Italy was seriously hurt. It was pretty obvious that they liked each other. It was painfully obvious that Italy liked Germany. What with his whole stunt against Rarity. Germany walked over to Italy's bedside and just sat there staring at the sleeping boy- er- pony. That's what England had been doing.

America tried to sit up again but this time he moved slowly.

"Iggy?"

The unicorn lifted his head off his hooves that were sitting on the bed. "Yes America?"

"I love you~"

England smiled and let his head go back down onto his hooves. "I love you as well, Alfred."

"England?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"Do you think those two will ever sort things out?"

The Brit looked over and just stared. Arthur turned back to America and smiled his warm smile. Alfred couldn't help but smile back and feel his heart gush a bit.

"Of course. Have you ever seen them apart? Now then, forget those two. You need bed rest and I'm going to make sure you get it! You might have both your wings but no flying Mister."

Arthur lightly pushed him down again. The unicorn then pulled the blanket up and fluffed up the pillow with his hoof. America crossed his hooves over his chest and made a pouty face. He wasn't mad. In fact, he was amused and took this time to be a tad playful.

"No buts or faces Alfred. Rest." England pecked him on the nose then dropped to all fours again.

"Sleep well."

* * *

><p>His hooves hit the dusty floor as he hopped off the bottom step. So far he had the place looking a tad better. Romano did whatever he could without leaving the house. When he did leave the house, they were short little trips like to the bathroom. (since the one in the building had stopped working unfortunately)<p>

In his spare time, Lovino explored the house, the forest around it, and even tried to perform magic. He had discovered that he was a unicorn which meant he should have _some_ kind of magic. However, none came. Just headaches after scrunching up his face and thinking. It was quiet in the house and it bothered him.

_Italy should be here..or Spain.._

Today, Romano was exploring the basment level of the house. It was old and even more dusty. Mice scurried across the floor and by his hooves. He looked in the boxes and found old pasta noddles (still uncooked~) and sauces. They were also other food boxes with Spanish writings on them. However Lovino's knowledge of Spanish only went so far and he couldn't read half of the boxes. If only he had paid attention when he was younger instead of sleeping!

Romano was just starting to look in another box when he heard something. It almost sounded like when a plane flies over but lighter. What was that?

**BANG!**

Lovino shouted both in fear and surprise. He felt a spark and it felt like his entire body was being pulled into his horn. A bright light shot out and pain over came his entire body. His hooves lifted from the ground and he curled into a ball as the pain increased. A red light energy surrounded him. Electricity sparked all around him. Balls of the light shot in different directions turning objects into other things. One hit a cardboard box and turned it into a potted plant. Another hit a lightbulb and turned it into a snowy white dove.

He couldn't stand his pain much longer! Tears leaked from his eyes and he opened his mouth and screamed. It was all he knew how to do.

"My my, what amount of chaos you are causing~!"

Romano turned the best he could and saw the weirdest creature ever. It looked like animals had been just thrown together to make this thing! It reminded him of the story of Frankenstein. The creature had what looked to be a pony's head with two horns atop his head. One horn looked like deer's antler and the other a goat's horn. He had one long tooth peeking out from under his top lip that made him seem quite scary. One of his wings was a blue bird wing and the other a black bat wing.

One of the creature's hands was a lion's paw and the other a bird's foot. His body was brown and his head was grey with a giraffe like mane. The creature's left foot looked sort of like a goat's foot but Romano wasn't quite sure. The right foot was a lizard foot and was a bright green. His tail was a red dragon's tail and had a tuft of cream colored fur on the end of it.

Romano had no idea who this creature was. He could be evil for all he knew! But the pain hurt too badly. He needed someone to stop this! Someone to help him.

"H-Help!" He squeaked.

"You must be the little power source Celestia was talking about. Fine, fine."

The creature placed his lion paw on the Italian's head and it just all stopped. His hooves landed on the ground and the objects turned back to normal.

"Now don't attempt any magic, my little pony. I only stopped it. This'll happen again and again until you have control over your powers."

Romano shook himself and looked up at the creature. He had saved him. Perhaps he wasn't bad at all. The shock died away some and the Italian finally was able to find his voice.

"W-Who are you?"

The creatue laughed and began to pace around. "Well, let me answer a question with a question. Who are _you?_"

"Romano Vargas. Now answer me!"

The creature laughed again. His laugh was so..odd. It sounded like a normal laugh yet it sent shivers down his spine. It made goosebumps appear on his skin. It made him want to hide in fear.

"I am the anger the fills a pony's mind when he's pushed around. I am the jealousy a pony feels when the love of his life his dating someone else. I am the pain that comes with the raw untapped magic a unicorn must experience when they're young. I am the chaos that cause people to turn on each other."

He turned towards Romano gave a large bow. His nose brushed the ground as he bent over. Were there any bones him in at all? Finally, he looked up and looked right at Romano with those two yellow and red eyes. A wicked smile was spread on his face.

"I, my dear little pony, am Discord."


	15. Fixing what's broken

**So much dialog. _ **

**But important none the less!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The days went by in a haze. Truthfully, Germany didn't remember any of them. He spent all his time with the sleeping Italy instead of training for the upcoming war. Italy was slowly getting better but he was still in terrible condition. Ludwig was quite glad that the young pegasus was a nation. If he wasn't, the fall would have surely killed him. While he sat at the boy's bedside, Italy's past voice continued to ring in the German's ears.<p>

_"I hate it here!"_

They all did. At least Germany did. He wanted to go home back to his normal life. He had thought that life in Equestria would have been easier than living his normal life but he was wrong. It was actually much harder. He didn't know anything about being a pony. He didn't know anything about the ponies that lived here. He knew nothing about the history and the villains that secretly plotted to destroy this peaceful place. He didn't know nothing. He was as lost as a newborn filly.

_"I hate being a nation!"_

Germany also hated it at times but right now he was glad that Italy was a nation. As said earlier, being a nation had saved Feliciano from the fall out of the sky. Also, if they weren't nations, Ludwig doubted that he'd even know Italy. After all, he would be living in Berlin and Feliciano would be in Venice. Without a reason to go to the other country, they would have never become friends.

_"I hate you Germany!"_

There was no thought. This statement shattered his heart and prevented it from repairing. The hurt and absolute fury that was present in Feliciano's eyes when he screamed that told Ludwig that Italy wasn't bluffing. He really meant it. Then Germany remembered the cause of all of this; Rarity. The white unicorn had been causing problems since they had first arrived in Ponyville. It might not fix things with Italy, but Ludwig knew exactly what he had to do.

Gently he kissed the sleeping Italian's forehead and dropped down onto all fours. "I'll be right back, Liebe. I need to try and fix things.."

Germany left the hospital and headed to the main part of town. Where would she be? Where was a place a sophisticated pony like Rarity would be? It didn't matter, because Ludwig spotted her walking in the streets with Rainbow Dash. He galloped over and put on his serious face that he normally war. The two stopped their conversation and looked at him.

"Oh hey Germany! How's Italy and America?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They're doing better. I need to speak with Rarity for a moment. Alone."

Rainbow Dash nodded and took off into the sky. "See ya later Rarity!" And she flew off leaving them alone.

Already Rarity had that starstruck look in her eyes as she stared at him. Geez what was up with this woman?

"What is it Ger-"

"Rarity, you need to leave me alone."

"What?"

"You're "affection" is causing too many problems. I do _not _love you nor will I ever. You need to just move on. I'm a nation after all! When you die I'll still be alive."

"I don't understand!"

"Leave me alone or well, let me just say I'm not responsible for what Italy or I might do to you."

Rarity's jaw was dropped and was was stuttering nonsense as she tried to make sense of what he had just told her. Germany tried not to smirk. Shows her right! Sticking her nose where it doesn't belong and causing problems for every pony! From behind them came a weak giggle. The both of them turned to see Italy leaning on a tree. His eyes showed how tired he was and how much effort it was just to move and get here.

"Feliciano!" Germany galloped over to his side. The pegasus wrapped his front hooves around Germany's neck and attempted to hug him. (Although he was pretty much just hanging off of him.) Already, Ludwig was trying to figure out how to get him back to the hospital without hurting him. Alfred had pretty much recovered. He had no more pain and could move around, but England had forced him to remain on bed rest for another couple of days since the rib wasn't entirely fixed.

Italy however, had healed but was still in bad shape. His sprained ankle was gone and his fractured one was also healed. However, his legs were still weak and his ribs were also broken along with his wings. He shouldn't have been out of bed! What if he got hurt more?

"I knew you were mine. Scusa for flipping out on you like that." The boy nuzzled Germany's neck and tried to flutter his wings, but winced when he felt a sharp stabbing pain that reminded him that his wings were still very much broken.

"It's alright, Feli. I..uh...I-Ich liebe dich."

Germany felt a spark on his flank as if someone had pinched him or set of a tiny firecraker on him. What was that? From where she stood, Rarity was over confusion and was furious.

"I see now. You love him don't you? That proves it!" She pointed with her hoof to Germany's flank. "Well then, I'll just leave!" Rarity turned and left with her nose up in the air. What was that all about?

"Doitsu..look." Italy pointed to his flank as well. There on the military green was lime green, white, and tomato red in the shape of a heart. Feli cooed lightly and completely leaned on Germany.

"You do love me.."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up! Come on come on.."<p>

Alfred shifted his weight from one hooves to the other and back. He was quite antsy. England was letting him go free today which meant he could fly again. His wings. which weren't hurt, were already flapping madly as they itched to be used. The nurse was taking forever to undo his bandages! How long was this going to be?

Iggy casually crossed the room and opened the window all the way. He returned to the nurse who was looking at him odd. "To prevent broken glass. Oh you'll see."

And see she did. As soon as the last bandage was off, America leaped into the air and took of flying right out the window. Behind him was the trail of red, white, and blue. Flying was the best feeling he had ever felt! Even when he was human, America enjoyed flying.

Heck, he loved it so much that he'd use all kinds of excuses to go and fly somewhere. It was normally "Oh I have to go visit Canada~!" or something along the same lines but with England. (he got away with Canada more since no one remembered him) America let his "hero" laugh roll out of his throat and he flew through the clouds.

Suddenly, Alfred ran into something. Something very sticky.

"What the hell?" He pulled himself away to see a cotton candy cloud. This made no sense at all! He jumped ontop of it like he would a rain cloud and bounced on it. As he had expected, something came out but it wasn't rain. It was...chocolate milk? America knew at once this was one of Discord's doings! However...

Alfred made sure no one was looking and then took a couple of bites. Man this thing tasted great! Forgetting about going back to Arthur, he continued to eat the small cloud until the entire thing was gone. Being America, he was used to fatty foods like this cloud and it didn't both him at all. He licked his lips and removed the left over cotton candy and chocolate on his mouth. Alfred then remembered that he had to report this and he flew back towards the hospital.

"Thank you. Sorry for his er...eagerness." England gave a slight bow to the nurse and left. Damn America! Couldn't he wait a few more minutes? Who knew where he went? Who knew what troubles he got into? Suddenly, the Brit was dive bombed by said American.

"IGGY I SAW A COTTON CANDY CLOUD WITH CHOCOLATE RAIN!" He shouted. England kicked him in the face a couple of times in an attempt to get the flailing mass of American off of him.

"What now?"

"I ran into a cotton candy cloud that was made by Discord! Then I took a couple of bites and well it tasted really good so I ate it, but it was sent out by Discord!" England just stared at him.

"Celestia already told us that he can do that. Good work with getting rid of it America. Now we don't have to feed you." England chuckled and started walking back to Twilight's tree. America remained standing there processing his words. When it finally caught up to him, he bounced into the air and flew after him.

"Hey wait a minute!"


	16. What Happens Over Time

**Urgh I am so tired. Also, fell in love with Spamano again. Gotta say, seeing it all again, Spain is the second hottest character on Hetalia in my opinion. (Germany's the first~) Although, that could be the Romano in me talking. (*roleplays Lovi*)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this'll work?"<p>

"He's the only besides England who knows what he's doing."

In front of her stood the boy known as Sealand. His eyes were looking over an old book that looked like the one Twilight and England had been looking at before. Finally, he walked onto the symbol that he had drawn on the floor. Sealand looked up from the book and straight at her.

"This can be done, but I'll need Pinkie Pie's help. In order to do this you have to think of the other place. I've never been there and Pinkie is from there."

The pink haired girl took a couple of steps forward towards him. He was so small in comparison to her. How was such a small boy able to use magic this powerful? Sealand reached out his free hand and Pinkie Pie took it. Standing together they faced a wardrobe. The plan was to make a permanent portal in the wardrobe then cross over and plant a portal over there as well. (Prussia loudly commented on how much this reminded him of the story of Narnia)

"Alright Pinkie Pie, starting thinking about Equestria." Sealand told her before chanting some weird words. Pinkie at once thought of all the places she knew. She thought of Suger Cube Corner and the Cakes. She thought of Celestia and Princess Luna. She thought about her actual family even though she pretty much hated them and they hated her. She thought of her friends and how much they probably missed her. She thought of dear little Italy who was trapped in the wrong world.

"It's working!"

Pinkie opened her eyes to see light coming out of the symbol drawn under them. She began to think harder. She thought of Sweet Apple Acres. She thought of Canterlot and their trip to the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie thought of the times when the elements of harmony defeated Discord and Nightmare Moon. Pinkie Pie thought of everything and everyone. She wanted to go home back to Equestria.

There was a flash and a loud bang and then it was all over. Sealand let go of her hand and carefully walked towards the wardrobe. He opened the door and peeked in. When he pulled out he was smiling.

"Prussia, go get Canada. Pinkie Pie, prepare yourselves, you're going to Equestria."

* * *

><p>"But I don't understand! You said I can't use my magic or I'll loose it, right? So why do you want me to use magic?"<p>

"Calm down my dear Lovi. You see I'm trying to help you get home. In order to do that I need to be stronger."

Romano wasn't sure about this, but this guy Discord knew more about it than he did. Currently they were in the basement of the restaurant that Romano had been living in and Discord had Romano hooked up to some kind of contraption. It was really really odd. It was like a bubble dome thing that had cords coming off of it that Discord hooked to himself. Who would ever make something like this?

Discord gave a nod and Romano tried to use his magic. Like before, unbelievable pain consumed him. He was lifted slightly and the red color was all around him. Discord began laughing.

"Oh yes, Celestia was indeed right. Your magic is indeed the most powerful source."

Finally he figured it out. Discord was using him. He was using his pain to take his magic and power himself. (if that was even possible.) While that angered the Italian, he didn't know what else to do. Discord could send him home. He could help him find Spain.

But was that all worth the pain? Yes. Yes it was. That's what Lovino kept telling himself. He had no idea how long they had been at this, but soon Discord was grumbling things about hurrying it up or Celestia would sense the large mass of magic that Romano was giving off.

Finally he was relieved of the pain when Discord stopped his magic like before. Romano fell to the ground panting. It had hurt so much. In fact, it actually hurt more than the first time. His eyes began to blink close. He couldn't fight his tiredness much longer. Discord was laughing in front of him.

"Rest my little Lovi. You need all of your energy for tomorrow's draining~"

Romano let his eyes closed and he passed out.

* * *

><p>Italy was finally back in bed sleeping. Germany continued to look at his flank that now had the heart shaped Italian flag. What did this mean? Why was Italy's flag on his side? Germany tried to remember back to all the lessons on Equestria that England had given him. He remembered England's comment on when Canada had gotten his cutie mark.<p>

_"From what I've learned, a pony gains their cutie mark from discovering a talent that they will use all through out their life, or where they truly belong. Either way, a cutie mark shows where your heart lies. In most ponies' cases, it's what they love doing. In Canada's case, it's making and eating pancakes."_

It didn't make sense though! That still didn't answer why Italy's flag was on his flank! Actually, it did. Looking at the boy, Ludwig knew that he loved this Italian with every fiber of his body. A cutie mark tells where your heart lies. Germany's heart lies with Italy.

Now that he was thinking about Italy, where had Italy been going when he and America were hurt? Alfred had said that he knew what the power source was and then they all took off after him, but they never reached it since America kind of took out Feliciano when using his Sonic Ameriboom. Germany decided right then and there that he had to know. He would ask Italy as soon as he woke up.

There was a groan and the green earth pony looked to Italy waking up again.

"mmm...Doitsu?"

"Feliciano, what was the power source?"

"What..?"

"You said you knew what the power source was that Celestia told us about. What was it?"

Italy chuckled and tried to smile. He was tired and still very much in pain. Ludwig felt bad for him. This could all have been avoided. Although this was not the time to be pointing hooves at ponies.

"It was fratello. He's a unicorn.."

Germany pushed Italy's bangs back with his hoof and took in a breath and sighed through his nose. There was no way that the source of power could be Romano. I mean, how would Feliciano even know that his brother could be the cause of it? Sure he knew that Romano was a unicorn after seeing him, but it just didn't make sense. However, Romano did run away after coming to Equestria. Perhaps it was possible here in Equestria for one twin to know where the other was.

That was another thing, how was Romano a unicorn and Feliciano a pegasus? Shouldn't they both be the same thing? Well it didn't matter much now. Feliciano had a connection to Romano and that's all that mattered. Something suddenly clicked in Germany's mind. Lovino was the power source; a unicorn who can't use magic yet can be set off if they're startled; America made a Sonic Ameriboom; Sonic Ameribooms are really really loud.

What if they set him off? What if Discord found him? Man, he asked a lot of questions! Germany started to leave. He needed to tell England this. It could help them.

"Doitsu..? Where are you going..?" Italy called weakly from where he lay. The earth pony froze. He couldn't just leave him. For god's sake the boy's flag was on his frickin' flank! Germany smiled and turned around.

"No where. I'm not going anywhere."


	17. Cabin Fever

**I might have over did it with the GerIta, but I was suffering from a lack of fluff. All I write is depressing angsty fics so I never get to write any fluff. **

**Grazie for all the reviews and messages! They keep me going and remind me to move my lazy ass and write the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her back hooves collided with the apple tree. Yes, Applejack was bucking again. Some of the apples needed to come down since they were dying. She had already planned to make an apple pie out of the good apples that fell off the tree along with the bad apples. However, she did not worry about collecting the apples. The countries coming to Equestria was a good thing for her. (and many other ponies)<p>

Germany and Spain had found work here on the orchard and America had joined the weather team. It also sounded like Italy would be joining the weather team when he was fully healed. England worked with Twilight but sometimes he helped Rarity. Who knew Arthur was good with fabric? Applejack bucked another tree and watched Spain fly over and catch all the apples he could. The cream colored pony flew over to where Applebloom was sorting through rotten and good apples and sat his basket down.

"So, Applejack?" Germany called from one of his other trees.

"Ya, Germany?"

"I know I'm not a pony, but I don't think that's natural." Applejack looked over to where he was pointing and her jaw dropped. The apples were turning different colors and were growing to all sizes rapidly. The pink cotton candy clouds were starting to gather in the sky. She knew who was doing this and she had enough!

"DISCORD!" Aj shouted angrily. "When ah get a holda him oh am I gonna give him a good whippin'!"

She paced around angrily as she growled and ranted about the beast. There was a loud crackling sound somewhere in the trees, but it wasn't the trees that were making that sound. It was probably another one of Discord's tricks. Aj looked around and realized that she was going to have to call the shots. She was only one who knew what they were dealing with.

"Applebloom! Take the sorted apples and get inside! Tell Big Macintosh to round up the farm hands!" Applebloom nodded and grabbed the sack of good apples. She then dashed off towards the house leaving them. Applejack turned to Spain.

"Antonio! Can y'all corral all them clouds into one spot? Fly around 'em or somethin' but just do it!" He nodded and flew off into the sky. Like she had seen Rainbow Dash do before, Spain flew around the clouds and slowly they all began to become one large cloud. Germany tossed Aj her lasso and like last time, the cowpony tied the large cloud together and brought it down to earth.

"We ain't done yet. Start buckin' those apples! Who knows what Discord did to 'em!" Germany and Applejack ran off to the trees and began to kick all the messed up apples out of the trees. Spain tried his hardest to catch them. (Well you can't just let them rot on the ground!) Finally, the trees were bucked clean.

Applejack sat down panting. Sure she was a work horse, but that was a lot of bucking in so little time! They had hurried in the fear that it could somehow spread to the other trees. Germany flopped down on the ground also panting. Spain teetered around with the apples balanced on his hooves as he tried to get them into a bucket. Instead of thinking about how they had avoided the problem, Aj began to think about how much energy that must have taken Discord.

Celestia had told them that when he was weak, the most he could do was send out those clouds since they were very easy to make. However, changing apple trees miles away took more power. He was slowly growing stronger, but how? Germany got to his hooves and shook himself off.

"Was time is it?"

Spain flew over to the sun dial that was placed out there. (they needed someway of telling time in the middle of the apple field!) He hovered above it and fluttered around it as he tried to read it. Finally he flew over to the German and smiled.

"It's about five in the afternoon."

"Scheiße!" Germany began to gallop off.

"Where y'all goin'?" Applejack called out to him. What was so important that demanded his attention right now? (and by the look of it he was late) Germany looked back over his shoulder as he galloped away and out of the orchard.

"I was suppose to see Italy in the hospital an hour ago!"

* * *

><p>Italy groaned out of boredom and rolled over in his bed. He wanted to be out of here! Now that he was out of the self-healing coma he barely slept which left him with nothing to do. He was still bedridden since his wings were broken. Why couldn't he leave? His ankles were fine and his ribs were healed! But those damn wings kept him grounded. America wasn't helping either. Sometimes Italy would look out the window and see Alfred flying around.<p>

Feliciano pawed at his blankets. Perhaps he could sneak out of here. The doctors hardly looked in on him, except for that one nurse. Nurse Redheart. She was quite a pain really. Italy liked when Germany took care of him instead of this pony. Germany was nice and would talk to him gently. Nurse Redheart would speak in monotone and had ice in her voice like she didn't even give a crap about him.

Ludwig would check up on him depending on how bad of a condition he was. Nurse Redheart only came in with food and to painfully poke his wings with her hoof to see if they had improved at all. Italy's brown eyes looked around the boring hospital room. He didn't even have a room mate. Because of him being a nation, Twilight had paid for a private room. Originally, Feliciano did have Alfred to talk to but the American had completely healed and left. Italy stared at the door for the longest time.

_She's not coming in. She's not coming in. Just go Italy, this room is so boring! Perhaps you could find Germany! JUST GO FELICIANO. DO IT NOW._

The pegasus suddenly made a dash for the door. He slipped out of his hospital bed and galloped over to the door. The door opened and slammed against the wall with a loud thud. Standing before him was Nurse Redheart. She began to walk in which made Italy back up.

"-And where do you think you're going, Italy?"

"N-No w-where.."

"Have you forgotten that both your wings are broken?"

"N-No b-but-"

"Now you get back in that bed right this second or Celestia help me you'll find that your wings won't ever be healed!"

Italy turned around and retreated back into his bed shaking. He pulled the covers up over his head and whimpered. If only he had a white flag with him! Nurse Redheart snorted through her nose, turned, and left the room. She was so scary! Feliciano told himself that she was just doing her job, but she was really really scary!

It was a few moments before the door opened again. Had she come back to yell at him some more?

"Ve! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't leave the room just please don't yell at me again! I'll be a good little Italy I promise!"

There was a low chuckle and Italy stopped trembling. That wasn't Nurse Redheart. What if she had gotten a bigger meaner pony to watch him or beat him up? The boy began to tremble again. He didn't want to get beat up! Slowly, the covers were pulled away from his hooves and it was drawn back. The light flooded over him and Italy looked to see what this mean pony looked like.

The mean pony..looked like Germany!

"I hear you have a case of Cabin Fever."

Italy laughed and bounced upward and threw his hooves around the German's neck. He brought the earth pony down to eye level and he happily rubbed his cheek against his. (it's hard to properly hug someone when you're a pony.)

" Ve~! I'm so glad you're not the scary Nurse Redheart!"

Germany laughed and kissed the boy's forehead. It was so good to see Ludwig after staring at these walls for so long and having only Nurse Redheart to talk to. Ludwig pulled away and wore that smile that Italy knew was saved for him.

"Well, since your wings are the only thing broken, perhaps I could get you out of here and over to England." Ludwig suggested.

"Ve? Why England, Doitsu?" Italy cocked his head to the side not understanding.

"You're a nation, Feliciano. You should be fully healed by now. Now, I'll be right back." Germany turned and left the room. Feliciano stared at the door even after it closed. Germany would come back. He said he would. So why did he have this nagging feeling that he wouldn't? Italy counted the seconds that ticked by. Minutes went by.

The pegasus slumped down in his bed. Nurse Redheart must have said no and sent Germany home. Where ever home was. Just as he was about to force himself back to sleep, the door opened up again and there stood Ludwig. The earth pony walked over and attempted to scoop him out of the bed. If they were humans, Ludwig would have carried Italy out. However, they weren't. Feliciano got his hooves on the ground and Ludwig was expecting him to wobble but he didn't.

"You still have to come back here at the end of the day, but she's letting you at least get out of the room." Ludwig told him.

"Ve~! That's still better than sitting here all day!" Italy replied with a large grin. He leaned against Germany and left the room.

The two of them left the hospital and Feliciano breathed in the fresh outside air. The sunlight warmed him and the breeze tugged at his hair. After being cooped up inside for so long, he had almost forgotten how wonderful the outdoors were. As they walked through Ponyville, Italy listened to the voice of the ponies living here. They were all happy. Young fillies played while older ponies went about their work.

Feliciano looked at his escort and his smile got bigger. (if that was even possible) He was with Germany. Any moment with the blond was a good one in the Italian's book. Finally, Ludwig looked down at him and chuckled.

"What is it? You're staring, Italy."

"You love me."

The earth pony stopped walking and looked at the white pegasus. There was a dusting of blush on his cheeks which made Italy laugh out of happiness.

"J-Ja, of course I do."

Italy wanted to fly in the sky. He wanted to shout it for all to hear. Ludwig Beilschmidt loved him. However his wings were broken. So for now he was content with skipping around the blond and laughing with joy. His one greatest dream had come true.

"Germany loves me!"

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS:<strong>

**Scheiße- (German) shit**


	18. Message from the Future

**Prepare to have your mind blown. This was an interesting chapter if I do say so myself. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Applebloom! Take the sorted apples and get inside! Tell Big Macintosh to round up the farm hands!"<p>

Carefully, she peeked around an apple tree and watched the scene unfold. The cotton candy clouds were back along with different colored apples. It was a good thing they had gotten back. It seemed Discord was only just beginning to grow stronger. A hoof poked her shoulder.

"What's keeping you? Let's just go out there!" The pony behind her whispered quickly.

"No, we can't mess with the time, remember?" She replied, turning her attention back to the chaos. Spain flew around the clouds and slowly they all began to become one large cloud. Germany tossed Aj her lasso and like last time, the cowpony tied the large cloud together and brought it down to earth. The watching pony smiled and tried to resist cheering. That was the Applejack she knew!

"Can we go _now_? We need to warn England before things get out of control and we get stuck. Besides, I don't know how much longer Canada will survive with Russia here.." The pony behind her turned around and looked at their small crew. The earth pony sighed.

"Fine. We can go now. But who knows where he is?"

The silver earth pony shrugged and the chick a top his head fluttered in the air before resettling itself in his hair behind his ear.

"I would guess with Twilight. Hey, I'm going to go follow West around just to make sure he's doing alright. Let's go Gilbird!" With that the silver earth pony galloped away and left them alone. The pink pony sighed and for once in her life facehoofed. He was just like Rainbow Dash.

She made sure Canada and Russia were following and then she headed towards town. They had to find them fast. They only a small window of time. They made it into town and she spotted the purple unicorn. Thank Celestia! She took of galloping towards her.

"Twilight! Twilight!"

"Pinkie? Pinkie Pie you're back!"

Pinkie came to a halt in front of the unicorn.

"How's this possible? Did you somehow figure out the spell? Or did Celestia-"

"I'm not from this time Twilight! The Pinkie you know is still on The Other Side. Now listen to me!"

From her expression, Twilight was confused. She was probably wondering if Pinkie was just being Pinkie or if she really was telling the truth this time. The unicorn looked behind her and saw Canada and a larger earth pony galloping over.

"Canada! Oh thank Celestia. Surely you can help Pinkie remember where she is-"

"Pinkie's not lying! We're from the future and we only have a limited amount of time so please listen to her!"

Her eyes widened. Canada was no liar which meant the pink party pony was telling the truth. Twilight turned her attention fully to Pinkie Pie. Looking at her now, she realized that they looked like they had just been in some kind of battle. What had happened?

"Twilight, soon the Pinkie from your time will return with Prussia, Canada, and Russia. You need to train everypony to fight. Discord found the power source and he's getting stronger. He'll be ready to attack any day! He's after Princess Celestia so warn her please! Also, the Elements of Harmony won't be able to defeat him! You need the Elements of Utopia to beat him! They're here in Ponyville just like us! They are-"

Suddenly, there was a bang, a flash of light, and the three ponies were gone. Twilight stood there dumbfounded. What did she mean? What were the Elements of Utopia? The unicorn turned around and galloped as fast as she could to the tree. She had to tell England!

* * *

><p>The British pony circled the pegasus and examined his wings carefully. Finally, he backed away and looked at the worried earth pony.<p>

"Well, my theory is that is wings are taking longer to heal since they're not natural."

"Ve? My wings aren't natural?" Italy asked curiously looking at Germany. Unlike the Italian, Ludwig understood.

"In our world, he doesn't have wings." England nodded.

"His molecules aren't entirely aware of his wings being a part of his body so his nation healing abilities are taking longer. However, they are still healing faster than a normal pegasus's wings. If you'd like I can put on an ointment that Zecora gave me. They should finish the job."

Italy nodded from where he stood. "Ve, please do! I don't want to deal with Nurse Redheart anymore!"

Arthur laughed and began to sort through his bags for the medicine. He pulled out a small pouch that was tied by a small brown string. Arthur returned to the pegasus's side and opened the bag. Inside was a green ointment that looked a bit like swamp sludge. He dipped his hoof in it and began to rub it on the Italian's broken wings.

"Now just wrap these back up-"

The door to the Library opened with a slam and a frightened Twilight stood there. She was panting and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hello there Twilight, give me a minute to finish helping Italy and then we can talk."

The unicorn opened her mouth to protest, but she then close it and sat down. England and Germany then carefully rewrapped the Italian's wings. (even though every few seconds he flip out and push them away since they touched his wings) Finally he was completely rewrapped.

"There now. Give it about a day and you should be completely healed." Arthur said with a smile. Feliciano hopped off the stool and hopped around Germany.

"Ve~! Britain healed me~! Britain healed me~! No more Hospital for Italia~!" Twilight stood up and walked over to the Brit.

"England! Pinkie Pie came to me from the future and I'm not making it up! Canada was with her and some pony called Russia. She told me that Discord found the power source and that he was going to attack Princess Celestia." She explained in a scared voice. England nodded. He was taking this much better than she was.

"Did she say how to beat him?"

"Pinkie said we couldn't use the Elements of Harmony. She said we had to use the Elements of Utopia. I've never heard of those before! What are they?" Twilight shouted franticly.

"I've heard of them."

All eyes turned to Spike. He sat on the stairs watching them. Without a word, he got up, walked down the stairs, and headed over to a bookshelf. The dragon climbed up the latter and slid out a book and held it out knowing that she'd take from him with her magic.

"Page One hundred fifty."

The book was taken from him by England's magic and it floated over to the two of them. He opened the book and read it aloud.

"The Elements of Utopia are simliar to the Elements of Harmony. However, they were used to try and settle a large war between Equestria and a world known as "The Other Side." During the war, the Elements were destroyed and Equestria and The Other Side were split. The Elements were lost and from their ashes the Elements of Harmony were made. The Elements of Utopia are friendship, intelligence, fun, patience, attitude, and love."

England lowered the book and found Twilight staring at him. "But where do we find them?" She asked. Arthur lifted the book again and scanned the pages.

"While the Elements themselves are destroyed, it is believed that the spirits live in six ponies that fill those traits."

The room was completely quiet. There were six ponies out there that would defeat Discord with these new elements. While everypony in the room seemed completely stumped about who those ponies were, one pegasus was slowly figuring it out.


	19. In between

**This is** **kinda a filler, scusa. There's hardcore ItaPie in here only because it'll be focused on GerIta from now on and I kinda like ItaPie now. ^^ Letting them go out with a bang I guess. **_  
><em>

**Also, THE 50TH REVIEWER WILL GET A ONESHOT REQUEST! This is the first time one of my stories has hit 50 reviews so the 50th reviewer will get one free request! (not that you have to pay for them in the first place..)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>The scent of pasta filled the air and made his mouth water. In front of him he saw Germany, but not as a pony, but as how he should be. A human. The German wrapped an arm around the Italian's waist and brought him close to him. Their lips met and Feliciano decided that he could die right now and he'd have no regrets. <em>

_The Italian wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and tried to take another kiss except for the fact that he was smaller. The blond chuckled and leaned down so the boy could kiss him once more. This had to be heaven. It was the best feeling ever. It was..almost like a dream._

_As soon as Italy thought that he became upset. This was just a dream. None of it was real. Germany began to fade away from him and instead he saw fires. He looked down at his hands and he was no longer human. He was a pony once again. Before him was death. Before him was chaos. Before him was what he had to wittness through out his entire life._

_A voice spoke in his ear. _

_"This is what will happen, Italy. Gather the Elements of Utopia. Stop Discord. Save me."_

"Italy? Italy wake up."

The pegasus opened his eyes and found himself in his hospital bed. Leaning over him was Germany. It had all been a dream.

"You're x-rays are back. The cream from Zecora worked. You're healed."

Feliciano smiled happily and crawled out of the bed. Nurse Redheart began to unwrap his wings. When all the bandaging was off, Italy shook his wings and fluffed out the feathers. It felt so good to have them out again! He turned to Germany and let out a few happy "Ve's" and soon the two were leaving the hospital.

As soon as they got out side, Italy's wings unfurled. Germany just chuckled.

"Alright, go for a fly. Meet at the Library later, ja?"

Italy nodded and took off into the sky. Oh it felt so wonderful to be able to fly again! However, he couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Already it was fading away and he couldn't remember all of it. He had a feeling that someone had said something to him. But what? What was it and who had talked to him?

His wings took him to Suger Cube Corner. Italy landed on the window ceil at Pinkie's room. She had it unlocked and he opened it with a simple push. The Italian fluttered in and soon found himself laying on her bed and taking in her scent. He loved Germany and Germany loved him back, but...

Italy rolled over and tried to block out the thought. Pinkie shouldn't even be in his mind. She was a pony and he was a nation! Well, he was a pony right now and she was a human right now. He groaned and pushed one of her pillows into his face.

"Ve, it doesn't make any sense! Love sucks!"

How did France do this? He acted like it was the easiest thing in the world. Francis had even helped him with his love issues with Germany, but now here he was stuck in Equestria and he only had himself to rely on. Feliciano sighed and didn't hear the hooves walking towards him. A hoof poked him in the shoulder but the Italian didn't both looking at the owner.

"What's wrong, Italy~?"

"I think I'm in a love triangle...again."

"Really~?"

"First it was me vs Rarity for Germany and now.."

"Now~?"

"Now I think it's Germany vs Pinkie Pie for me.."

"I think I can help fix that~" A hoof went under his stomach and turned him around. Looking right at him was Pinkie Pie. Before Italy could even say anything, her lips were on his. She wasn't forceful at all. Pinkie was gentle. A deep blush crept onto the Italian's face. Pinkie pulled away and smiled.

"I don't care if you take Germany over me. He really does love you."

"P-P-Pinkie! T-That was..."

The pink pony cocked her head and backed away from him some. The pegasus sat up shaking. There was fear in his eyes. There was actual _fear _in his eyes. Tears began to run down his face. Pinkie was confused. She figured he might be stunned by the sudden action, but what pony cried from a kiss?

The Italian buried his face in his front hooves and cried. The pink pony patted him on the back feeling guilty. She truthfully had no idea that this is what would happen to him if she kissed him. What was so wrong about it?

"Italy..?"

He looked up from his hooves at right at her.

"Th-That was my first kiss, Pinkie! W-What will L-Ludwig say? I mean, I never a-actually told him that I l-love him but..but.."

After living with Prussia and the other nations for a couple of weeks, Pinkie had learned how to swear. You can bet the first thing that went through her mind as soon as he said this was, "Oh shit." The pink pony took in a breath and tried not to let herself also freak out.

"Italy! Calm down and listen to me! It doesn't matter if I'm your first kiss! What matters is your love for Germany!"

The pegasus stopped crying and took in a couple of breaths. He was realizing this as well.

"Si, you're right. I can make this right! Thanks Pinkie Pie," Italy leaped up from the bed and hovered in the air. "That was just the pick-me-up I needed! Ve, I know what I need to do now~!"

Italy was about to fly off when he lifted Pinkie's chin and kissed her himself. Now it was her turn to blush. Italy, having flirted with many girls before Germany, was actually used to her reaction when he kissed her. (Note: he had kissed girls' hands and cheeks before but never the lips)

"That's for all the help you've given me while in Equestria." Italy laughed and flew upward and out the window. He spun around in circles and angled his wings so he caught a draft. His head was completely cleared now and he had figured it out. Or at least, figured out one part.

He knew where one of the Elements of Utopia was.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding? And she drank all of it?"<p>

"Every drop."

When Germany had arrived at the tree house, he found that Prussia, Canada, Pinkie Pie, and Russia had managed to cross over into Equestria. Pinkie had left to go see if she could find Italy and Prussia began to tell the tales of the pink pony at the raves.

Right in the middle of his talking, Ludwig let his eyes wander to his brother's flank.

"Bruder?"

"Ja, West?"

"There's a chicken on your butt."

Gilbert looked at his flank to see a picture of Gilbird. He laughed and walked in a circle like a dog chasing its tail. Gilbird hovered in the air above him since his head was moving.

"Woah it's Gilbird! Must be since he came with me this time and I can talk to him. Epic!" The Prussian sat back down and the chick snuggled down in his hair right by his left ear. Germany opened his mouth to point out that the chick was with him the first time into Equestria, but he closed his mouth again. Gilbert was a hard nut to crack.

There was a knock on the door and Twilight opened it. In flew Italy with a large grin on his face. The Italian flew over to the German and landed in front of him.

"Doitsu~! I have something for you~!"

"Oh really? Was is it?"

Italy leaned forward as if to tell him, but was interrupted by the door opening again. In came the entire crew. Italy fluttered away but remained by his side. Once everypony was inside, England closed the door and faced them all.

"I'm glad to see everyone here. Discord will be attacking any day now. We sent a warning to Princess Celestia since he is after her. Currently, we have no idea where the Elements of Utopia are but we need to face him soon. Chaos is already starting to spread through Equestria."

Germany turned to see Russia sitting among the ponies.

"Ivan? Was are you doing here?" Ludwig asked. The Russian earth pony smiled creepily at him.

"I remembered who Pinkie Pie was and wanted to help. You see, my little Latvia watches My Little Pony when he thinks no one is around. I like to watch him~" Like that wasn't creepy at all. America hovered above the large Russian with his hooves crossed over his chest.

"So Latvia's a closet brony? I'll have to get him out of there.."

Italy peeked from behind Ludwig and looked up at the American. "Ve? Alfred are you a brony too?"

Alfred laughed and flipped in the air. "Well, technically we're all bronies but if you mean before we came here, well hell yeah!"

"Then how come you didn't know what a cutie mark was!" England shouted from where he was standing. America chuckled embarressedly and Ludwig sighed. Didn't they gather for an important reason? Mein gott, this was just like a World Conference meeting.

Before he knew it, almost everypony was fighting with each other or talking. This was getting no where! There was a shout and all eyes turned to the stairs where Spike came running down with fear in his eyes. He stopped at the bottom and took in a couple of breaths before going on.

"Princess Celestia has been ponynapped!"


	20. To war!

**I love every single one of you. (although I wish you'd log in before reviewing) 50 reviews and 20 chapters. When I joined this site, I dreamed of writing a piece that people would love and that could get 50+ reviews. This piece right here as done all of that and more. I am so touched that you all love this story so much.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Princess Celestia has been ponynapped!"<p>

Everyone began talking at once. Princess Celestia? Captured? The time for action was now. They couldn't hesitate any longer. Italy clung to Germany shaking. He had yet to see what Discord actually looked like, but he was completely terrifed of facing him. Yet he had to. He was one of them.

Arthur tried to get everypony's attention but no one would listen. Finally, Rainbow Dash stood up on her hind legs and shouted.

"QUIIIIEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!"

Everypony stopped talking and looked at her. She nodded to England who gave her a nod back.

"Discord has attacked sooner than we expected. The warning from future Pinkie Pie did help us prepare. We might not have found the actual Elements of Utopia or know how to use them, but we do have the next best thing; the Elements of Harmony. They defeated Discord once and I bet they can do it again."

America landed right in front of him. "Wait, are we going to attack?"

England looked Alfred straight in the eyes. "I don't know what else we can do."

The began talking but Italy didn't listen. The Italian stared at Ludwig and could feel pure fear pulsing through him. What if he lost him? He couldn't let that happen. He had lost too many people in his life and Ludwig wasn't going to be one of them.

Feliciano pawed gently at the German's shoulder which made him look over. "Was is it?"

"You can't fight! Please Doitsu, don't go with them! I can't loose you! What if you get hurt?" Ludwig kissed the boy's forehead and pulled him closer. Italy would have felt better if he had replied with something like he had to go it was why he was brought here or he wouldn't get hurt and even if he did, he was a nation, but Germany didn't reply. Feliciano could feel his heart growing icy cold as he realized this might be his last moment with the German.

"Alright! Everypony get with their kind. Unicorns in one group, pegasus in another, and earth ponies. I know we didn't do this last time, but Discord is stronger. We need to stay in groups." Twilight instructed from the front of the room. Everypony began to move and talk.

Pain throbbed in Italy's head as he began to hear a voice. It wasn't like someone was sending it to his mind, he was remembering.

_"This is what will happen, Italy. Gather the Elements of Utopia. Stop Discord. Save me."_

Save who? Who was talking to him? Ludwig appeared at his side. When did he leave? He pulled the Italian to him and held onto him protectively as England finished up speaking.

"Get a good night's sleep everyone. Tomorrow, we fight Discord!"

* * *

><p>Italy shifted his position in the stra made bed. He felt sick. Now that they were on good terms again (and he was out of the hospital), Italy was sleeping in the Apple family's barn with Germany. There was only one bed now since they shared.<p>

Ludwig warmth comforted him but only a tiny bit. He didn't want to fight Discord. At the same time however, he did. Discord had Romano. Italy was sure of that. There was so much that was on the line here. Why oh why couldn't he just go home?

The Italian sighed and snuggled closer to Germany. He should at least try to sleep. Feliciano closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

_Italy laid there for a couple more minutes but found that he was unable to sleep. He rolled over onto his back and stretched out his hooves. Germany grunted lightly at the sudden shift but didn't wake up. How was he ever going to fight Discord? His ears pricked when he heard a knock on the barn door._

_The door opened with a creak and a pony stepped in. She was a bit bigger than him, but still around his size. She was the color of the night sky and her mane contained the stairs and flowed freely although there was no wind. Unlike a regular pony, she had a unicorn horn and wings. What kind of pony was she?_

_"Oh Italy, good. I don't have to knock you out." She said with a smile. The Italian shook out of fear and tried to scoot closer to Ludwig. _

_"W-Who are you?" He asked terrified. The pony just smiled and sat down in front of him._

_"I am a friend little pegasus. Do not fear me. I have much to tell you and only little time. Follow me." She stood and began to leave the barn. Feliciano looked at the sleeping Germany and half hoped that he would wake up and tell this girl to go away. The Italian scrambled to his hooves and he followed her. _

_"Why are you here? Do you know where fratello is? Are you on our side?" Already, Italy was bombarding her with questions. She just chuckled and unfurled her wings._

_"I am here to help you. I do know where your brother is. I am forever on the side of Celestia." She replied. The night pony leaped into the air and Italy followed her. They began to fly for awhile until clouds blocked the Italian's view of the ground. _

_He still didn't know why he was following her. It was like none of this was real. It was like-_

_"Am I dreaming?" Italy asked suddenly. The night pony laughed._

_"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. Yes little one you are dreaming. I can only talk to you through your dreams since I am the keeper of the night after all." Finally the clouds moved and Italy could see large city below them. He remembered this place from England's lessons. He was currently looking at Canterlot._

_The night pony lead him towards a large castle that the Italian knew Princess Celestia lived in. _

_"This is where Discord is. He has stolen the throne from Celestia. Do not worry about her however, she is perfectly fine. Inside this castle you'll find him." Italy tried to remember every single word that this pony spoke to him. It was all so important._

_The night pony smiled and chuckled. "Oh yes, a certain somepony wanted me to tell you something."_

_"Ve? What is it?" Italy asked looking at her. The night pony leaned closer to him. _

_"I'm suppose to tell you, 'Don't give up, Italia. I'll be waiting for you when you learn the truth. Remember what I taught you and follow your heart.' "_

_Italy opened his mouth to reply but suddenly there was pain. Feliciano was positive that there was someone else in the dream. Someone was watching them. The night pony touched her horn to the Italian's head. _

_"Go now, Italy. Save Equestria, Celestia, and you're brother." She backed away and smiled sadly. "And save me."_

Feliciano opened his eyes and found himself back in the barn. He knew where Discord was and he knew where Romano was. Who was that night pony? Who was the message from? Italy tried to remember everyone through out his entire life but that was a task in itself.

Italy sighed and got out of the bed and began to pace. His wings unfurled and stood up as he thought. All this information that he had been given, it was all very important but he couldn't make heads or tails of any of it! Feliciano knew that he wasn't the smartest nation. So why was all this given to him? Why?

Ludwig groaned and yawned. He looked over the the Italian with confusion.

"Feli, come back to bed."

There was no that he'd be able to sleep now. Italy wished he could somehow explain everything that had just happened to Germany, but he wouldn't understand either. For now he tried his best to push the dream to the side. He wouldn't forget it, but he needed to sleep.

Tomorrow they would fight Discord.


	21. The Darkest Day

**LONGEST CHAPTER OF THEM ALL.**

**I've wanted to write this one since the beginning and it took everything to not just jump ahead. It is with great sadness that I say this story is soon coming to an end. I'm so glad you all enjoy this story so much. It warms my heart.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

Italy had passed along the information and they had headed out. The original six ponies had the Elements of Harmony with them and the other six tagged along ready to help. Italy could not believe that almost a month had gone by. It was like time slowed down as they rode the train.

Italy looked at everypony like it was the last he'd see them. If they failed, chaos would rule the land. If they won, well, who knew? Now they stood in front of the castle. Getting in was no problem at all. Using the unicorn magic they had, they were able to fight off what obstacles there were.

The group headed inside lead by Twilight. The ponies representing the Elements of Harmony went first and the nations hung back at the rear. Feliciano's heart was racing and he almost didn't hear Ludwig when he wished him good luck. Part of Italy wished that they were running to battle. Instead, they walked. Who walked into battle? It only made him more terrifed.

They arrived at the room. Behind those large doors was Discord. Twilight opened the doors and the twelve of them walked inside. What Italy saw almost made him want to throw up and faint. There in Celestia's chair was Discord. Next to him on each side were cages. One of them held the night pony that had visited Italy in his dream. The other held...

"FRATELLO!" Italy screamed. He dashed forward but America held him back and Prussia held Spain. Discord laughed and looked down at the ponies.

"Why if it isn't the Elements of Harmony~? Going to do me in? Go ahead and try."

The girls made their formation and whatever caused them to join together happened. They floated together in the air and a large rainbow suddenly appeared. It shot out at Discord and hit him straight on. Feliciano had learned about what happened the last time Discord got out. They hit him in the exact way and he had turned to stone.

This time however, he pulled on a string and a barrier formed around him. Where did that come from? The shot did not hit him. Discord laughed.

"Like my new little toy? Shame you didn't listen to your Princess and find him." They looked to find the magic coming from Romano. The older Italian seemed to be in a lot of pain. Spain pulled out of Prussia hold and flew as close as the barrier would allow.

"You bastard! Hurting my little tomato like that! Well let me tell you, I'm going to find a way to kick your ass!" He shouted. Italy was surprised. He had never seen Spain this angry before. The spirit of chaos laughed again, enjoying all of this.

"You just try. How about this, send forward your best and I'll send my best."

The night pony looked at Italy and her words echoed in his ears. Or at least, the message she had passed along.

_"Don't give up, Italia." _

He wouldn't give up. Feliciano moved away from America and walked to the front of the group despite them all telling him to fall back and stop walking. When he reached the front, Discord just began to laugh himself silly. He must have seemed silly. The best pony among them was probably Russia when it came to strength or England when it came magic.

Italy was also the smallest one. (Alright, he was the same size as Canada but still.) Discord just continued to laugh at him. However, the Italian was not fazed at all.

"You're joking! _This_ is your best? Ha! Well, I'll still send out my best. Oh Luna~?" He snapped his fingers and the cage to the night pony opened. She fought but it appeared that she was being controlled. Against her will, Luna walked out of the cage. She wasn't that bad of an enemy.

Then she changed. Luna became bigger and nastier.

"I do hope you remember her "Nightmare Moon" side~?" Discord said with a wicked smile. He snapped his fingers again and she began to charge up an attack.

"Discord please!" Italy begged. "Don't do this! You're ruining the lives of everypony in Equestria! I understand you're the spirit of disharmony and chaos, but you can't do this!"

His words made no impact on the creature. Instead, he just gave a wicked smile.

"I like you kid. You've got a good heart and you're brother was good to me. However, you'll be the first to go." He snapped his fingers and, after trying her hardest to not obey, Luna attacked. A beam of magic or some kind of black light shot forward towards him. Italy shut his eyes and awaited the death that would come.

"FELICIANO!"

The pain did not come. Italy opened his eyes to see that Germany had jumped in front of him. He had been hit.

"L-Ludwig.."

The blond fell to the ground dead. Tears began to fall from Italy's eyes and he sat down. Everypony was taken a back. Discord began to laugh.

"You see! No pony can beat me! Your stupid love will only get you killed!"

Feliciano's tears fell off his face and onto Germany's still body. If only they could bring him back. Without a sound, a cutie mark slowly appeared on the pegasus's flank. A German flag in the shape of a heart. Italy knew his heart would forever be given to Ludwig. If only he could have told him.

Everything suddenly clicked into place. Perhaps it was the hatred for this creature for killing the love of his life, or maybe it was the fact he knew where his heart belonged thanks to the cutie mark, but Italy knew how to beat Discord.

The pegasus looked up with hate filling his eyes. Tears still ran out of them and down his face.

"You idiot. You can be beaten. The Elements of Utopia." Italy used his front hooves and pulled Germany closer to him and propped him up against his chest.

"The spirits of the Elements of Utopia weren't put in ponies. They were put in humans from The Other Side. Six people. Six Nations. All of them are here currently." Discord stopped laughing and looked at the Italian.

"They have names, Discord. America, England, Prussia, Canada, Germany, and me, Italy. Each one of us is an element. That's why we're here." Feliciano took in a breath and spoke the next part loudly.

"Representing the element of fun; America!"

Just like with the Elements of Harmony, a necklace thing appeared on Alfred with his cutie mark. The American started to float in the air.

"Representing the element of intelligence; England!"

A necklace was given to England with his cutie mark. He joined America and floated in the air. Discord was beginning to grow frightened.

"Representing the element of patience; Canada!"

Canada gave a squeak of surprise when he was called and the necklace was given to him. He also wasn't too thrilled when he began to float in the air.

"Representing the element of attitude; Prussia!"

Gilbert happily took his role and joined the other two. Gilbird fluttered unhappily and found his way over to Spain's hair and made his nest there since Prussia was moving far too much for the tiny bird's liking.

"Representing the element of friendship; Germany!"

Even though he was dead, Ludwig lifted into the air which made Feliciano smile. His spririt hadn't left yet. He was still in there. A flicker of hope sparked in the Italian. Maybe Germany wasn't dead. Maybe Luna had only knocked him out.

"And representing the element of love; myself! Italy!" He joined his friends and like Twilight, he had a crowny thing instead of the necklace. Feliciano didn't understand what these things were, but they must of had some kind of connection with the Elements.

Discord was now terrified and it was clear. The main six ponies all backed up away from the nations; their jaws were dropped in surprise and amazement. From where she was being held, Luna smiled happily and cheered them on.

"No! No this cannot be! You can't beat me!" Discord shouted. Italy just smirked.

"Of course we can. The one thing more powerful than anything is love, and Dio, you just pissed love off." With that, they began to make the formation despite his shouts of fear and protest. It wasn't a rainbow that came from them like the other's, but it looked almost exactly like the beam that the Pictonians had used to turned people white.

The beam shot forward and directly hit Discord. He shouted in pain. Instead of turning to stone, he just began to disappear. Italy tried not feel guilty as he watched. Discord was dying. Finally there was a bright light and everything stopped. Discord was smaller in size and he was on the floor shouting. What had stopped the attack?

The nations, losing their power, fell back to the floor. Italy latched onto the limp body of Germany and held onto him. He didn't know where the pony came from, but a larger pony that looked sort of like Princess Celestia appeared. He looked so familiar. Italy was postive that the outfit this pony was wearing was from the Roman period.

The Roman pony stopped next to Discord.

"You have caused far too much trouble. You will not be killed, but Celestia and I will find a punishment for you." Italy's ears perked at the voice. It was so familiar. The pony's voice was low and scary, but held gentle kindness as well. The Roman pony turned his attention to Italy.

"My dear Italia. I am sorry I haven't been able to talk to you, but I've been stuck in Equestria this entire time." Then he noticed Ludwig and his eyes went wide. "Who did that?" He asked, pointing at Germany.

"D-Discord.." Feliciano said as tears pricked at his eyes once more. The horrible truth washed over him again and he began to cry. Germany was dead and he would never come back. Why did he have to save him? Italy should have been the one who was dead right now! While love had stopped Discord and saved Equestria, love had also killed Ludwig.

The Roman pony stepped over Discord and Luna instantly went to the now weakened creature. She glared at her captor and had her magic ready in case he tried anything.

"Let me have him."

Italy held Germany tighter and shook his head. "No! You can't take Germany from me! I'll be alone!"

"Italia, you were never alone. Look around you. Even here in Equestria, you have friends. I am sorry you had to go through this. I'm also sorry that you had to think I was dead all these years. "

Feliciano knew at once who this pony was.

"G-Grandpa Rome?"

He nodded. "Now if I could see Germany,"

The German was lifted by magic and away from Italy's outstretched hooves. Already he felt alone and empty even though his grandfather stood right in front of him and the room was filled with ponies. Rome focused his magic on Ludwig and again there was a flash of light. Feliciano closed his eyes and recoiled against the brightness. When it cleared, he did not open his eyes. He didn't want to know what had happened to his lovely German.

Soft lips pressed against his cheek and Italy opened his eyes. Standing there was Ludwig. He was alive.

"DOITSU~!" The pegasus tackled him to the ground and instantly pressed their lips together. The happiness that spread through the young Italian was undescribeable. Germany was alive. Rome brought back him from the dead.

They seperated and Feliciano just smiled. Germany blushed and seemed shocked. The German looked around the room confused.

"Did we beat him?"

Tears of joy began to fall out of Italy's eyes. He simply nodded and laughed. "Si. Si we beat him. It's over."

However, it was not over. Now that Discord was beaten, there was no one to control Romano's magic. The Italian screamed in pain and the balls of magic began shooting everywhere. The group scattered as they tried to avoid the magic. Spain leaped into the air and flew over to the boy. He got closer and closer until he stood right in front of Romano.

Antonio slowly walked towards him one step at a time. Finally when he was close enough, he threw his hooves around the Italian and hugged him close.

"Fight it Romano. You can control it."

Through the pain, the older Italian slowly wrapped his hooves around Spain and hugged him back. There was yet another flash and the two stood alone hugging each other. No magic surrounding them. He had learned to control it.

"A-Antonio..." Lovino said quietly looking at the Spaniard. Italy didn't want to leave Ludwig's side so he commented from afar.

"Lookie fratello! You have your cutie mark!"

Romano looked to see the same symbol that England and Twilight had only it was red like a tomato. Romano and Spain walked back to the group. Hugs were given, words were exchanged, and in a few ponies' cases, kisses were given. Rome smiled at them.

"I'm proud of all of you. Do not worry about Celestia. Princess Luna and I will take of her along with Discord. You have done your part." Luna left Discord and walked over the them.

"Yes, and now it is time for you all to head back to The Other Side."

"Wait! You're the pony that visited me in my dream! But why pick me?" Italy shouted out suddenly. Luna nodded.

"Yes Italy. I had to tell somepony about Discord. Why you? Why you're the Element of Love. You were scared to come, but your love for your friends and this world that isn't even your own kept you going. That is something to be proud of."

Rome unfurled his wings which directed the attention back to him.

"I think it's time everypony headed home and got a good night's rest. Tomorrow, we'll gather the unicorns and send you all home."

"WAIT!" They turned to see England running forward.

"The only reason we knew about Discord attacking was because Pinkie came from the future. That future is now! We have to send her back." The group of Prussia, Canada, Russia, and Pinkie was gathered in front of Rome. He and Luna began to cast a magic spell. The four ponies disappeared in a spark.

Italy turned to Germany. He knew what needed to be said.

"Ludwig?"

"Ja, Feliciano?"

"Ti Amo."


	22. Home

**Thank you so much for all the love that you guys have been giving me for this story. I loved writing this so much and I hate to end it. I'm planning on writing more cross over stories with Hetalia. I might even do one with Total Drama Island. (hinty hinty~!) Also, who knows? Perhaps another threat could come back to Equestria? (another hinty hinty~!)**

**Really, you don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Every review makes me either laugh, think about my logic, or become inspired. I love all of my little muffins so much. I can't do any of this without you guys.**

**Grazie mille.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Feli? Feliciano wake up."<p>

Italy blinked open his eyes to see Ludwig looking at him. Those sweet blue eyes made his heart flutter.

"Time to get up, Feli. We're going home."

The pegasus got to his feet and stretched. This time they weren't alone. Instead of just them in the barn, all the nations were there too. After the fight with Discord, everypony was too tired to make the full trek back to Ponyville. They went halfway and stayed at Sweet Apple Acres.

It was easy now who was with who. Since they were short of beds, ponies had to double up in the same makeshift hay bed. Feliciano had slept with Ludwig, Romano with Spain, America with England, Canada with Prussia, and Russia had slept by himself. (even if there was another pony, he would have still slept by himself.)

Already Alfred and Arthur were awake. Antonio was trying to wake the older Italian and Russia just sat at the window looking out. Italy fluttered a couple of inches off the ground over to Prussia and Canada. Gently, he shook Gilbert awake.

"Wakie wakie Prussia. Time to go home."

The Prussian woke with a yawn and began to wake Mathew. Everyone was here and acounted for. Once everypony was awake, they all began to walk to Ponyville. The trip was a quiet one. None of them wanted to admit it, but they would miss Equestria. This place had been their home for about two months. Italy himself actually wished he didn't have to go back. However he had learned the hard way that they weren't immortal here in Equestria.

When they arrived, the main six were standing outside the Library waiting for them. Italy saw Pinkie Pie waving at him and he hid behind Germany. They had been through so much that Feliciano didn't know if he could even talk to the pink pony again. She had been the reason he had learned to fly. She was his light at the end of the tunnel when Italy thought he had lost everything. She was his first kiss.

The pink pony bounced over to them with a large smile on her face.

"Italy! Italy! Guess what? You don't have to leave forever! When Sealand sent me back, he put a portal in a wardrobe," Prussia was laughing at this once again. "and Twilight put the other portal in a closet in the Library! You guys can come back to Ponyville anytime you want!"

The frown that had been placed on the Italian's face disappeared and a large smile that rivaled Pinkie's appeared. Italy turned to Germany at once.

"Ve~! We can come back Doitsu! I can see everyone again! Even Grandpa Rome!"

Ludwig returned the smile and Italy hopped around him laughing. Then Pinkie Pie joined in. The ponies around them laughed as they watched. Italy stopped bouncing and just leaned again on Germany. Pinkie bounced back over to her group of ponies.

They still had to leave.

Each one of them took turns talking to the nations. First it was each one the connected to each other best.

"Oh Italy I'm going to miss you!" Pinkie said hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Pinkie. You'll have to visit us sometime." Italy replied giving her a tight hug back.

Once everypony had said their last words, the nations gathered togather in a group and followed them all inside. Spike went ahead of them and opened up the closet door. Looking inside, Italy could see the inside of a wardrobe. Pinkie Pie jumped through first.

Italy saw her in her human form and tried to not let his jaw drop. She was actually really pretty. A hoof fell in front of his eye sight. Germany just growled when Italy tried to remove it. So he had noticed him looking at her.

Pinkie opened the door to the wardrobe and Italy could see the World Conference room.

_Home.._

The first one to go was Canada. It was weird to see Canada's top half a human and the bottom half a pony. He hauled himself up into the wardrobe and Pinkie helped him out. Prussia went next and Spain followed him. Romano gave a nod as if to say thank you, and then he followed after.

America gave Rainbow Dash another hug.

"Come back anytime you wanna race, Alfred." She said sadly. The American went through the portal and sat there next to Pinkie waiting for England. The Brit thanked Twilight again and gave her a hug, then he went after America. Russia gave a creepy smile and then went through the portal.

Italy had become so used to everyone in their pony forms that after seeing them as ponies for so long, it was strange seeing them as humans. Before he knew it, Italy and Germany were the last nations in the room. Ludwig took a few steps forward then looked back at the Italian.

"Come on, Feliciano."

The Italian could feel his heart tugging. He didn't want to leave! Although, he could come back to Equestria whenever he wanted. The pegasus took in a breath and sighed. He looked around the room and at the ponies all around him. They had treated him with kindness ever since he had first showed up.

Germany went through the portal and crouched next to Pinkie Pie in the wardrobe. Pinkie held out her hand which became a hoof on the Equestrian side.

"Come on, Italy. Come on home."

Italy walked forward sadly and stood in front of the portal. Gingerly, he held up his hoof and laid it on the pink one. She began to pull her hoof backwards and both her hoof and Italy's turned into hands. Feliciano didn't know whether to laugh with happiness or to cry with sadness. He needed someway to release his emotion at this moment.

Feliciano chose to cry.

* * *

><p>He angrily threw the pencil across the room. The boy's hand was cramping so much! He couldn't keep filling out these papers! How much work did he miss anyways?<p>

"Feliciano, don't throw pencils." Germany scolded, coming into the living room with more papers in his hands.

"Ve, it's not fair! I don't want to fill out paperwork!"

Ludwig sighed and sat down next to the Italian on the couch. He picked up a couple of the papers that Italy had filled out and looked over. Germany then looked at the papers he had just brought in and the ones Italy had stacked in a pile next to him that awaited his attention.

"Well, you finished a good amount of paperwork. Perhaps we could head over for a little bit.."

"Really Doitsu? You mean it?" Italy asked, hsi eyes lighting up with excitement. The German nodded and stood up.

"Call up the others. See if they want in."

A couple of phone calls later and practically all the nations were heading over to the World Conference building. Italy bounced up and down in his seat as Germany drove. It had taken three minutes to get Italy in his seatbelt since the boy wouldn't stop moving.

"Calm down, Liebe. It's not going anywhere." Germany said with a roll of his eyes.

Feliciano just continued to laugh and bounce in his seat. He watched the trees and houses past them. Their dull colors bored him. This world they lived in was so boring. He had seen what happiness truly was. Italy had seen the other side of life.

In that place, colors were bright, friendship was all around you. Italy had learned more about every nation than he had ever known. Germany was now his boyfriend. No longer did the Italian have to stay awake at night and wait for a shooting star. His greatest dream had been answered.

Finally, Ludwig pulled over at the World Conference building. Italy unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car and ran down the sidewalk towards the building. Ludwig quickly unbuckled, got out, locked the car, and ran after him shouting.

"Feliciano! Feliciano slow down!"

When the boy got inside, he found all the nations waiting for him. There was America, England, Prussia, Canada, Spain, and Romano. Italy ran over to his brother and gave him a large hug. Despite the older's protest, Feliciano began to spin around and brought his brother with him.

America looked over and saw Germany walk into the room. He gave his signature "Hero Laugh" and turned towards England.

"Germany and Italy are here! Can we go now, Iggy?"

The Brit looked over at the German who gave a nod as he pulled Feliciano off Romano. England turned towards an old wardrobe and opened up the doors. All at once, they began to run towards it happily. One after each other, they jumped into the wardrobe.

Italy bounced up and down and looked at Ludwig. The blond motioned for him to go on. The Italian laughed loudly and ran towards the wardrobe and prepared himself. By now, the closet door on the other side had been opened.

While it looked wierd, Italy ran towards the wardrobe with his hands folded against his chest almost like a puppy begging. He began to focus on all of his back muscles and they tensed up. Feliciano jumped into the wardrobe and felt a warm feeling shoot through him.

Imediately, he began to soar through the air. He stopped long enough to see America open a window.

"This way!" He called. Italy flew up after him with Spain following. The three of them flew out of the window and into the breeze. There was a happy laugh from bellow.

"Italy!" The Italian looked down and saw Pinkie Pie bouncing after him. The boy stopped flying and back when he remembered Ludwig. As he got back to the Library (with Pinkie following) he saw the dark green earth pony walking out of the Library talking to Applejack. Feliciano laughed and began to dive bomb them.

Alfred saw this and moved away from England long enough to shout loud and clear.

"INCOMING!"

Italy tackled Germany to the ground and planted a kiss right on his lips. They seperated and Ludwig actually laughed.

"Germany?"

"Ja, Feliciano?"

"Let's never go home."


End file.
